Be Thinking Of You
by gooddame
Summary: A second collection for a series of drabbles continued from A Story For You and beyond. Klaus and Caroline as usual and requests are welcome! Posted from Tumblr as well! :))
1. Chapter 1 A Mate For A Wolf

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come," Klaus said in greeting as his front door opened sure it was her. The storm behind her was still going strong but his eyes were more focused on another kind of force of nature.

"Come in Caroline," he suggested stepping back to make room for her statuesque form. As he did so he surveyed her, hair wavy and wet, her lips quivered a bit before she sucked her lower lip into her mouth as she nodded making his throat dry out at the sight.

Caroline tried not to react as she walked past him finding it hard to take a breath she assumed it had more to do with her wolf instincts than it did with the cologne he was wearing. She turned her head at the sound of the door closing behind her.

Her body following as she realized she had never truly been alone with him in this house before, usually there were parties or siblings and minions as she liked to call them but he preferred them to be referred to as members of the pack awaiting orders.

But not like this, she realized as she blinked rapidly Klaus appearing closer during the process she cleared her throat, "I wasn't going to." She confessed quietly feeling warmth wafting off of him. She shivered crossing her arms protectively as her mate surveyed her.

"Whatever it was that changed your mind I'll thank for a thousand times over," he voiced to her delicately gauging whether or not she was in an agreeable mood. His eyes met hers as he spoke in clear adoration of her outpouring in his stare.

"You should remove your clothing Love," Klaus whispered as his hands found their way to her arms running up and down creating friction, warming her, reminding Caroline of her rather adventurous journey here from her own lodging.

"I'm good," she babbled nervously pulling away as she waved off his suggestion.

Still Klaus approached her, "You'll catch a cold," he insisted, "I doubt you'll want to sit your first turn in a new pack, especially as their leader." Klaus entreated gently stepping back into her space so close he might have inhaled her.

"Your pack, Klaus," she returned loftily noting the irritation over his brow at her remark, she went to make amends, "I just meant," she went to explain as his hand came up as if asking for her silence. She promptly closed her mouth ceasing in her explanation.

"This pack is ours," he said shortly gesturing in between them with a sole finger as he did, "I am your mate," he added before she could interrupting like he knew she was bursting to, " But that does not equate to you belonging to me."

"We've had this discussion time and time again," he reminded them both sharply, "I would want you even if we were not mated." He said but her mind insisted that wasn't true even as he sighed in frustration as if trying to reach her someway.

Caroline frowned know to an extent he was right, this conversation was tired, "I'll light the fireplace for you," he muttered drawing her out of her thoughts. He scoffed internally at not even being able to hold her attention whilst stuck together in the middle of a rainstorm.

Klaus went to work pushing up his sleeves as he added more logs to the dulling fire more aggressively than he may have needed. She watched his work, observing the muscles of is back and shoulders as he moved. He was truly beautiful.

As a mate she could have done worse instead she was landed with an Adonis, she thought, her mind imagining how those same muscles crunched and contorted. How every full moon without fail he had turned since his sixteenth birthday, how they formed him into a wolf, begrudgingly her Alpha.

Though Klaus had made it very clear on multiple occasions that he was hers to with as she wished, there was never a mate more doting than her own. Despite how she felt she could never be certain about how they were to feel if they were normal beings uncursed by the mating game of a wolf.

Her mind drifted to their first encounter not long ago in the woods where he found her naked and alone having to transform in an unknown area as always. She chuckled internally at her recklessness, as an only child she discovered early on she wasn't like others.

Moreover she wasn't like other wolves, she didn't buy into cultivating a home or following a pack, no Caroline preferred to be alone. She was a traveler, a free spirit who was quite the enigma when it came to romance and realism wanting both.

**_"You're not from around here are you?" he asked surprising her as she woke his words uttered as he approached her just as naked as she was she recalled._**

**_"How would you know," she replied, using what there was to on the soft ground to cover herself up from his burning and inquisitive stare._**

**_"First reason, which is obvious to us both," he told her his eyes pointing at her, "Around here you are the one with the accent Love." he lifted his arm into a tree nearby scaring her for a moment before he revealed a bag hanging from a branch._**

**_"Second reason," he continued gallantly cocking his head as his hand disappeared inside, "You're a wolf and the only wolves I know of around here are my own." He informed her casually, surprising he as he tossed her a black Henley._**

**_"Might want to put that on before anyone else shows up," he told her as he span around to give her some time to cover her modesty. He whistled as he dressed in his jeans, Caroline's mouth was agape watching him, he was an Alpha._**

**_Caroline had met other wolves before but not once had she ever met an Alpha, "It's Caroline, my name," she supplied unable to think of anything else to say as he turned his head back to look at her his blue eyes lingering reminding her of her state of dress._**

**_Quickly she pulled his shirt over her head tugging it over her as she slipped her arms into the sleeves, "Would you like to come home with me," he asked surprising them both, "I'm sure you'd like a hot bath, some food or a beverage of some kind," he suggested lightly._**

**_"Coffee?" he added when her silence continued he awkwardly cleared his throat, "I'm Klaus by the way," he informed her helping her rise from the Earth's floor gently. Their hands touching, creating shock wave that still followed between them._**

Looking back now Caroline should have known her whole world was about to change and Klaus would be the cause of the Earth shifting underneath her feet. She ran her hands over her face reminding herself of where she was and just whom she was with.

Her hand twitched at her side reaching for him the same charge that pushed them together and pulled her away from him. She gave in to it. Klaus unknowingly pulling her to him Caroline went to remove her nude bow-tied flats that were undoubtedly ruined.

Her feet softly padding the hardwood drew his attention as she grew closer to him and the flames he had created for her. "Thank you," she mumbled as she rubbed her hands together standing next to where he was still squatting keeping watch for her.

"If you weren't so stubborn you would be a lot warmer," he baited finally looking from the orange fire to Caroline. Klaus took a deep breath preparing himself, shutting his eyes as he exhaled.

"I was showing gratitude at your kind gesture in a moment of weakness and instead of just enjoying the silent moment with me you had to point out that I refused to remove my clothes for you." Caroline said swiftly looking at the fire almost as if it fueled her.

Klaus smirked to himself as he rose, towering above her, she refused to admit he was right, "What made you come tonight Caroline," he asked curiously as he removed his shirt pulling it over his head giving her a view she hadn't seen since they met.

Caroline took a step back trying not to react further than that at his action or his inquiring brow, "You said it didn't matter what brought me," she pointed out.

"I've changed my mind, now humor me," he said his voice pure Alpha but gentle as he always was with her as he moved closer. She huffed looking at the ceiling as she felt his hands again moving up her arms removing her peach cardigan.

"What are you," Caroline asked as she felt his hands leave her body so he could slide his shirt over her wet body.

"I'm getting you to the right temperature," he said as his fingers worked deftly over the straps of her sundress removing them one by one. "Call me crazy but I prefer the pink on your cheeks to the cold blue that's overtaken them."

Caroline fought with herself once more at his proximity her shoulders rolling back defiantly only to give him a better view of the valley of her breasts in the process. "Why did you come here, Caroline, in the rain," he asked pronouncing each word with careful judgment.

"You asked me to," she reasoned as his hands slid behind her unzipping her dress she knew in a flash that he was taking full advantage as his hand slid down her back leaving a trail of bumps in its wake. She felt the dress puddle on the floor around her bare feet the combination of his stare and the cold of her body beginning to be too much to bear.

"Because you're so easily swayed by my inducements," he asked smartly as he pulled the rest of his shirt down feeling at her sides as he went until he reached the hem at her thighs.

"Why must you make it so difficult to talk to you, just talk?" she asked growing in her frustration though it was unclear to Klaus just where that frustration was pointed to, to him or to something else greater.

"Because I am not as easily manipulated as the men you've met before me," he retorted. Caroline scoffed and he sensed a bit of an eye roll as well before she shoved him off of her.

"Right, because you were quite the saint before you figured out what I was," she said recalling he did have a lover in his bed waiting for him when he brought her home the first time unawares as to who Caroline was to him.

Klaus watched her move away from him closer to the fire, "Back to this again," he groaned knowing he had brought this back onto himself but he couldn't help himself when it came to the blonde before him. "As soon as I figured out what you are to me I declared myself to you Caroline."

"I explained to you what we are, and if I recall correctly you only uttered these words to me in response, "**_I don't want this_**." I think overall I have been hospitable. I have done nothing but try to make you feel comfortable."

She turned only her head to look at him, "You have, I love it here," she revealed to him thinking of the people she had met here with him. She swore she heard him mutter something under his breath along the lines of, "**_Everyone but not me,"_** making her own brow furrow.

She turned fully to face him moving slowly so as not to frighten him, making her way over to where Klaus stood. Her hand reached out daringly surprising him as her fingers trailed over the feathers of his tattoo.

Her nails dragging deliciously over his skin had him suppressing a groan as he clutched his hands at his sides shut. She continued her exploration of him his silence and reluctance to move encouraging her along with the twitch in the corner of his mouth upturning.

The only sounds were the cackling of the wood and sparks flying as their breaths became ragged, eyes searching for answers their mouths had yet to find a way to explain. "I came because I don't want to continue like this," she let go of a breath watching it hitting his flesh like steam stopping and starting his heart with each exhale.

"I mean you are kind of stuck with me," she clarified as his hand wrapped around hers, "You're right too." She added letting his hand take hers, "We are mates and that has nothing to do with love," she stuttered her heart quickening in response to the dilation of his pupils.

"Sex however," she tried to continue but words failed her at the look he was giving her. His eyes grew darker as she felt just how deep in her veins Klaus was. He pressed her hand to his lips kissing it as he drew her closer to him.

"I may be a wolf but I don't need to be to know that the wetness in-between your legs, has nothing to do with the rain outside Caroline." Klaus murmured as his hands softly caressed her face enjoying the catch of her breath as he licked his lips.

"However when it comes to sex between you and I. Know that I will call it something else more than mating, more than making love or a passionate heat season." He admitted, "Do you know why?" he asked disappointed when she shook her head no.

"Because I am already so irrevocably in love with you Caroline Forbes and I have just been waiting for you to realize it." If Caroline was stunned at his confession she didn't show it as her other hand rose in his chest reaching behind him arching his neck as she stood on the tips of her toes.

She pressed her lips to his in a small but firm kiss that felt to him as if they were waking up for the first time. He groaned this time unable to contain himself at her sweet taste encouraging her to be more adventurous with their first kiss.

His tongue greeting hers enthusiastically enjoying the moan he received in response, "You heard the, "**_I love you,_**" part right?" he asked between heated kisses against the brick wall of the fireplace. Caroline nodded as she kissed him smiling inwardly as she felt herself at home with him.


	2. Ch2 A Mate For A Wolf Part 2

? ?

Klaus awoke before he opened his eyes seeing the orange above his eyelids as they flickered rubbing the side of his face into his soft pillow. He felt the corners of his mouth upturn at the feeling of her next to him he prayed to be closer to her one day.

He heard her soft sigh as she awoke to his kisses on her shoulder, he didn't stop until he was rewarded with her big blue eyes. "Are you trying to get a reaction out of me," she asked half asleep before shutting her eyes again pushing her body closer to his warmth.

He grinned at her closeness wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, "Always, but the best kind," he teased as he moved up nipping her lips right before she yawned. "Tired my Love," he quarried and Caroline nodded to him with half hooded eyes.

"No," she whined without actually pulling away or making him stop his attempts at making her open her eyes, "Sleeping is good." Caroline tried to make him understand though he knew exactly what he was doing to her making it hard to function.

As a wolf the day of the turn is intense, to say the least, hormones changing, senses on high alert, it was like being in heat. She always filled her need just before the turn but not this time, she couldn't because despite how badly her wolf wanted it she wasn't ready.

"We can't stay here forever," he insisted softly his hands running down her sides his fingers pressing lightly as she gasped removing her from her thoughts of how badly she wanted to be on top of him. She tilted her neck as he kissed over her jaw impishly.

"But I'd like to," Caroline quipped as he lips found his again turning them over so he was on top of her feeling her squirm underneath him as she fought with herself. She shook with anticipation as she felt him hesitate pulling away as if he felt the same.

Klaus didn't want them both doing something that would feel amazing but would in the end be a bad idea. As much as he longed to be intimate with Caroline he knew just as well as she did that there would be repercussions. "Tomorrow we'll sleep here all day," he asserted while maintaining his distance.

Caroline winced as if what was bound to happen this evening would hurt her any more than it usually did, "After the turn," she grumbled burying her face in his pillow. Big mistake, she thought breathing him in making her body tingle.

"After," he repeats kissing the top of her head, searching for her mouth with his lips as Caroline bites back a laugh. The most power creature she knows vying for her attention it's almost comical she thinks as she cuddles into his side.

"What if I'm not queen material," she asked in a moment of vulnerability his head popping up from his shared pillow to overlook her worried face. Klaus shook his head as if he didn't understand her question looking as if he was trying to find the words to make her see.

"You have everything you need inside of you," Klaus responded to her confidently his eyes crinkling as he smiled. He said it as if he has piles of proof he can show her if she asked, "I happen to be mystified by you," he said pressing a kiss to her temple, "And I know our pack will be too."

Her eyes almost shine as she looks at him, "You mean it," but it was neither a question nor a statement as the words slipped from her mouth. She grasped at the bed sheet to have something to do other than kiss him again which admittedly felt good.

"I always mean what I say," Klaus replied softly enjoying her in his arms he lifted his leg bending his knee as he rolled on to his back. He heard the springs underneath them creek and he figured he should get a new bed soon before he or they broke this one.

"You love me," she asked for the first time since he said it last night, almost thinking it was a dream and he couldn't possibly feel that way. Klaus turned red in an instant turning his eyes away from his mate in a shy manner.

"Yes," he answers her, "I love you," Klaus says, "In my bed, it's an amazing look." He compliments, "Lips swollen," his voice drops an octave, "From my kisses, body tingling under my stare." He couldn't breathe as finished speaking craving her more than he ever had.

As if on cue Caroline trembled, "You've thought about this a lot, me in your bed," Caroline clarified, "So have I," she replied in return sealing her words with a kiss. I mean, you know a bed not this one exactly." She stumbled on her words.

Klaus cleared his throat holding in a chuckle before answering, "Every night, maybe even before I met you." He ran his finger down the side of her face his hand running into her hair. His look consumed her making her forget she should keep her distance.

She was feral as she moved, a predator dominating, "Show me," she asked with a grin pressing her lips to his sensing him shiver as she sighed into his mouth. Klaus caressed her lips for only a second groaning as he pulled away.

"You're stalling Love," he told her firmly, "I won't allow it. I still have to get you out of my shirt," Caroline's eyebrow quirked, "And into clean clothes," he finished with a playful stern look easing her into his refusal to continue further.

"That," Caroline teased, "Was almost the perfect sentence," as she shifted on her side trying to get up placing a hand on his chest to push her agile body up and off of the bed. "Bathroom," she asked her hand covering her mouth. Klaus gestured to the door on his right and she nodded.

? ?

Klaus chuckled as he watched her leave his bed his shirt barely covering the bits he ached to see, touch, explore but had somehow refrained. He heard her shut his bathroom door as he thought of all the nights he had wished her here.

**_He hadn't slept in this room for years, he found himself looking out of his boyhood window to see her walking under the streetlamp. The light breeze making her shove her hands into the pockets of her jacket as she moved leisurely to her home._**

**_ His mate was a spot-on vision of splendor with her jean jacket wrapped tightly around her, her blue printed dress swaying, her boots sinking into the mud on the dirt road that lead to the guest house where she had been staying._**

**_He sighed as his eyes following her down the path a perfect view of her shutting the door behind her, the flicker of light in the living room and her opening the curtains. He moved back before she caught him staring he exhaled knowing that had been a close call._**

**_He sat back on his bed watching her as she sat by the window sill she was looking up at the sky, the moonless sky. He took a breath memorizing her. Thinking this might be the closest she would ever let him get. _**

**_He saw he move her dress sleeve sliding down her arm giving him a view of the pink strap of her bra his eyes traced her neck line before squeezing his eyes shut. He shouldn't be thinking of her like this, except that isn't true, he whispered to himself, "She's my mate," he cried. He was driving himself crazy, no, correction Caroline was driving him insane._**

**_"She doesn't want this," he repeated her words to him throwing himself on his back he ran his hands down his face. He hated feeling so drawn to her, feeling as she felt denying she felt the way he did. It was infuriating, all he wanted to do was drag her into his arms and kiss some sense into her._**

**_He loved her, somehow through a handful of days and nights he fell for her, this wisp of a girl who couldn't stand him, but was attracted to him. His wolf called for her almost with equal measure as his heart did._**

**_He had read biographies, learned of his heritage so young he never thought of anything else. He had heard stories of love and mates and how sometimes it mixed and sometimes for better or worse it didn't. But never had he heard of a human side loving his mate more than his wolf ever could._**

**_It was extraordinary but not something he would ever share with anyone but her, if she dared to ask at some point. If she gave in to at least one of his advances she would not regret it, he vowed. He felt the itch again, to sketch her face into every inch of paper he owned, paint her over all the canvases. _**

**_He knew he was thinking like a madman, a passionate man, a man in love, a feeling that had overpowered all logic. Caroline consumed him with the very thought of her, a mere glimpse, her perfume, the little things she left behind in his home._**

**_If it was anyone else he could be angry, he could use force, threaten, entreat, but no he wouldn't do any of that to her, not to Caroline. He wanted her to come to him, willingly, he wanted to show her he wasn't worthy of her affections but would die trying to get an ounce of them._**

? ?

"Penny for your thoughts," Caroline asked upon exiting his bathroom seeing the wandering gaze he had about him. Klaus looked back at her with a smile gesturing with his hand for her to come back to him she smiled placing a knee on the bed before crawling back to him.

Klaus grabbed for her waist before she could think about lying back down, "I love the way your hair parts to the side like this," he whispered, "It gives me room to do this," he said as he kissed her neck after another kiss he spoke again. "You mustn't be angry but I have something for you."

Caroline placed a hand on his chest pushing her body back to look into his eyes urging him to continue, "I might have taken the liberty and gotten some choice items for you. You know where you to at one point have to stay the night or willingly sleep here."

Caroline kissed him giddy at how nervous he seemed to be blurting out words like she would on occasion. "Where," she asked softly moving off of the bed Klaus in sync followed her off before moving to a drawer by the closet.

"Here and here," he replied opening both for her so she may see inside before he opened his closet to show her more options to dress in other than his shirt. "And here," Klaus gestured to the half of her closet filled with shoes and jackets.

She giggled at how impossible he was, she was supposed to be upset by this, his assumptions that she would one day end up here and in need of these clothes. But yet here she was in his shirt and unwilling to put back on her clothes from last night.

"I'll leave you to change," he said as he saw her reach for the edge of his shirt pulling it up her thighs, Caroline seemed comfortable to have him there but he didn't want to overstep what little ground he had gained last night.

? ?

She turned to watch him go with a blush on her face as embarrassed as he was smiling from her cheeks to her heart. She sighed taking off the shirt completely thinking about how mysterious it was to fall for him. She could blame it on the wolf thing like she did almost every day but it wasn't that. It was the first time he touched without intent.

She reached the drawers picking some underthings he had for her, she bit her lip reaching in her fingers grazing over the lace and satin. She trembled at the sight of the sets he had got for her she shifted her eyes to the door before she looked back down and chose.

? ?

"I'm going to be very upset if I wake up in the woods tomorrow and you aren't there next to me," she was saying as she opened the door wrapping her hair up in a bun with a pencil she found by his bed. "Klaus," she called seeing he wasn't in the hallway.

"Over here," he called from the kitchen making Caroline relax as she silently padded her way over to where he was. He was still half dressed his chest on display giving her a great view as he popped a raspberry into his mouth before winking at her.

"Breakfast," he said, "I have a feeling my Love is feeling rather ravenous this morning," he added with a double meaning slyly as he pushed a plate of pancakes and fruit closer to her. She smiled at the whipped cream wolf face he had drawn out before she picked up her plate.

"Thank you," she said as she sat at the table, "I'm starving," she told him with a look as he sat next to her forks in hand. Klaus kissed her forehead as he made himself comfortable, "I appreciate the gesture," she added as she cut the first bite out of the circle of happiness on her plate.

"I appreciate your presence," he responded as he too began to eat his breakfast as the kettle began to blow signaling it was ready. He got up quickly moving to grab for the kettle placing it on the stove top before grabbing two cups and saucers.

He didn't realize Caroline had gotten up to help him until he turned and spotted her in the tea cabinet on the tips of her toes which highlighted the muscles of her legs. The image made him forget what he was doing before she turned around blushing as she sensed him staring.

"What kind are you in the mood for," she asked. Klaus walked up to her feeling his legs part hers in a second as his hands lifted her on to the counter top in the next breath her hands resting on his shoulders.

"I'm only in the mood for you," he sighed his upper body moving closer as he spoke his hand reaching behind her to grab his favorite kind. He moved back leaving her seated where she was with the biggest grin on his face as he served them their breakfast tea.

"Whoa," she whispered collecting herself slowly. He turned his head to look at her before he placed both of their mugs on the table. "I can work with that," he said as he sat down continuing with his breakfast waiting for her to join him in her own time.

? ?


	3. Ch3 Fear For The Queen

?

"He loves you, you know," Rebekah said as she went up the stairs effectively ending her conversation with Caroline who was still by the parlor door watching Klaus from the window.

He sat on the porch with a sketch pad on his lap in an awkward position, "I know you still love me," she whispered knowing he would hear her just as he had heard Bekah.

Klaus shuts the pad and places it on a wicker table beside him along with the pencil but he says nothing his face or what little she can see of it is stoic as ever.

The blonde moves into the room towards the half open French doors letting the light breeze in as she comes to stand outside with him.

Her hand reaches out to trace the cover of the sketch pad surprising Klaus. His own hand by reflex reaches out grabbing hold of her wrist as he stands meeting her eyes.

Caroline takes a breath sucking in the look he gives her, as if there is so much he wants to say and there is so much she wishes she could say. So much she would like to change between them.

Klaus let go of her hand stepping out of her space, each step he took away from her reminding him of their distance since she showed up here looking for him.

Her fallen stare was enough to rip his heart in two something his family had never succeeded in, he opened his mouth trying to find the words but nothing came.

The love of his life was standing before him, everything he had ever yearned for wrapped up in this baby vampire and still he froze.

She nodded softly knowing it would be another day without him speaking to her, before her blurring eyes could give her away she turned to leave.

She grabbed for the door frame fighting to not look back unsuccessfully when she heard it, "Caroline," his voice as gentle as the last time he whispered goodbye.

Her bottom lip trembled as he took a step closer he shook his head as if ashamed moving closer to remove the traitor of a tear that had escaped the corner of her eye.

"Look what I've done," he mumbled as his hand fell to her shoulder before travelling down and locking their fingers together.

"I'm just trying to protect you," he said as her hand came to his chest gripping his shirt, he kissed her forehead making her sigh.

"But I'm the safest with you," she told him wishing he could trust that nothing could happen to her whilst she was with him -Nothing that is unless he was the cause.

"If they touch a hair on your head," he muttered finally wrapping his arms around her breathing in her scent as he shut his eyes engulfing himself in her being.

"I'll kill them with your help," she asserted into his neck her teeth scraping his neck sounding like the true queen of New Orleans and of his heart.

?


	4. Ch 4 Sleep Sweet Caroline

Caroline finished brushing out her curls setting her brush down before she lifted her nightgown and climbed into bed where her last love lay reading an archaic book. She hid a smile at the normalcy of the scene as she moved the bed sheet settling herself on top.

Klaus heard the sheets rustle his mouth upturning as he placed his book by the bedside table turning his attention to the woman that could make his dead heart stop and go at will. His arm gripped her waist pulling her to his side.

He looked at her youthful face with such warmth in his eyes that could never be placed on another being as beamed at him. She nudged her way closer closing her eyes loving that he was the one she slept to every night since she found him.

Klaus' other hand pulled the sheets up higher in a moment of domesticity knowing cold didn't bother them the way the sun might without their daylight rings. Caroline more than him but her pain was his to be honest, he used both hands to tuck her in enjoying her mewing sounds.

He grinned feeling she was a cat sometimes, laughing at how clever that was, she practically purred when she got her way which was almost always. Klaus was removed from his musings as he felt her move next to him unable to sleep he supposed.

She yawned covering her mouth as she hid her face from his turning her nose rubbing at the line of his shoulder. Her hand went to the center of his chest, "Can you scratch my head," she requested her eyes pleading her mouth in a playful pout.

"Trouble sleeping," he asked loving the way she rested herself on him without even trying on her own to get to sleep. Her body searched for his in all levels of intimacy from the quiet nights watching Netflix to the nights they spent enraptured in one another until the early am.

She nodded rubbing her cheek on his neck down to his collarbone before pressing a kiss to the place above where his heart used to beat. "You know," he began unclear as to why he wasn't half as tired as he was, "No one ever remembers a night where they got a good night's sleep."

He kissed the top of her head making her smile not that she could keep her smile at bay around him, "When was the last time you had a good night's sleep?" she said hoping he would humor her. He took a deep breath, his nose in her hair before she moved and he exhaled.

Caroline sat up placing her hand on his cheek, her thumb running up and down his jaw to his bottom lip, "When I was a boy," he replied as he kissed her thumb. He held her hand to his mouth kissing the palm of it before placing another kiss on her wrist.

"But you grew up," she finished knowing full well his history trying to bring back the man she loved from his memories. While Klaus had his faults and demons he was the last one she wanted to close her eyes to every night.

"You grew strong and lived for centuries," she said kissing him softly, "Because only the greatest can last." Caroline sunnily added lifting her body up as his hand trailed over the line of her silk nightgown he had gifted her encouraging him.

Klaus' eyes flickered with lust as they travelled her neckline to where his hand traced the strap of her gown before gliding up her neck to her jaw. "I'm happy I did, I got landed with you," he teased the shadow in his eyes fading at the glow in her eyes.

"Shut up," she retorted nudging him as she rolled her eyes knowing he could take a little bit of pressure Klaus grabbed hold of her lips with his own. His hand running into her hair keeping her there until he was finished washing away the visions of his dark past, of the things he had done.

He pulled away hoping to never lose this, how they felt and how it felt to be alone together. He caressed the side of her face brushing back a loose curl as his eyes bore into hers, "When was the last time you slept through the night," he asked Caroline with genuine interest.

Caroline blushed harder than when he kissed her feeling heat in her neck never having admitted it before thinking back to the day and knowing he was wrong in saying no one ever remembered because she could never forget. "The night of my birthday, the night you saved me," she confessed.

Klaus' mouth fell open almost surprised by her admission, that had been so long ago but it just showed how powerful this woman was and how connected they were. "You saved yourself," he murmured knowing full well that he had walked into her home to save her but she had saved him.

Caroline wanted to cry at the softness that had overtaken his features, "You told me something wonderful to get me by," she told him trying to express her past mixed emotions, "Something that kept me going and ultimately led me to you."

"But I didn't lie," he said recalling how he came through on all his promises, promises he hadn't intended to keep until she saw her lying vulnerable in her bed. He felt pained at the effects of wolf poison flowing through her, how she was in between giving up and fighting for her life. She was a force.

Caroline sighed loudly drawing him from his thoughts putting on her best smile as she looked up at him, "Sing me to sleep," she requested quietly. Klaus was not likely to say no to her as she observed him with half-hooded eyes.

She squirmed underneath his caress his lips turning up into a smirk, "I'll see you in my dreams," she added with a faint light in her eyes. She seemed to glow as he watched her asking him to sing to her as he did when she had a restless night.

It was moments like this where he could see how their lives were lived in color as opposed to the black white and red they had lived in before. "And I will dance with you," he agreed as he felt her nod against his body her hair tickling him.

Caroline rubbed her eyes with her fingers nuzzling him as she vibrated in delight feeling his arms protectively over her body ushering her into the dreamland. "Go to sleep my love, I'll see you there," he promised rocking her softly from side to side as he felt her body began to calm.

Caroline smiled shutting her eyes Klaus accepting her further snuggling into his chest as she heard him begin to hum the song she caught him listening to when she found him all those years ago lovesick and missing her harder than she would admit to missing him.

"You look so beautiful in that dress," he paused playing the soft tune in his head his lips kissing her forehead as his fingers stroked her arm lightly. Klaus shut his eyes letting himself be taken away by the moment hearing her hum along as he began the next lyric quietly, "I love your hair like that…"


	5. Ch 5 Hello Caroline

"if you need a babysitter she's your best bet," said Marcel as he slipped Klaus the yellow card with a certain blonde's number on top. The woman he had only seen in passing and was certain his daughter Hope and her wouldn't get along.

He shook his head while his hand took the card anyway, "I'll take it but I won't need it," Klaus insisted, "I still have options." He said optimistically thinking of his siblings hoping at least one was available for the next three hours.

Ten minutes later Finn was too busy with a Supreme Court case to help, Elijah was tied up with Katerina and Klaus prayed that he wasn't being literal. Kol and Rebekah had left together for the weekend off to Reno for some fun without consulting anyone.

He was out of options and Klaus felt the card in his front pocket weigh heavily over him knowing her had no viable options and an overexcited daughter his boss couldn't see even in paintings. He could practically feel Marcel's smirk at his side as he reached for the yellow card.

He gave it a once over before looking up at his best friend again, "Are you sure Davina can't-" marcel burst out laughing at his desperate attempt. Klaus grimaced as he pulled out his phone making a mental note to remember this moment when Marcel asked him for some help with Rebekah.

He got her voicemail after the first ring hearing a bright chirpy voice that definitely matched the woman he had seen running from place to place. He hated that he hadn't met her yet and he still found her unreliable.

He hung up cursing under his breath as he looked at the concrete below his feet as he heard Marcel finally shut up, he looked up to see the cause. What his eyes met cut him off at the knees, her smile causing a wave a pleasure to surge through him.

She was moving towards him with a complete look of glee as she practically floated closer he almost reached out to her forgetting himself. "Marcel!" she exclaimed hugging his friend as if she was his best friend and not Klaus making his gut twinge with jealousy.

"Caroline," Marcel said matching her enthusiasm as he hugged her back before they pulled away Klaus standing like the odd man out next to them. "This is my brother, Klaus Mikaelson," he told her in introduction.

"Your foster brother," Caroline quarried with a megawatt grin, "It's so nice to meet the man that marcel idolizes." Caroline said as Klaus felt a hint of pride at her remark. She and Marcel broke into a fit of giggles making him frown once more.

"Actually Klaus lives on the floor beneath you, with his daughter Hope. He just moved here from New Orleans," Marcel added to the conversation as it grew quiet Caroline nodded in understanding as she held out her hand for him to take.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Caroline said as she felt him touch her hands, a wave of excitement rushing through him down to his toes had him forgetting his name. He felt his lips dry licking them as her fingers grazed his in parting.

"The pleasure is mine," he replied swiftly ignoring Marcel's intrigued look from behind the bubbly blonde. He saw his brother gesture with his hands and his eyes to ask her what he needed to ask her boosting him to move forward. "Hello Caroline."

As Klaus took his hand back he saw the time on his watch another spike of pressure rushing through him as he recalled his need to be at work soon. "Are you free for the next few hours," he asked watching her face drop at his choice of words.

She looked as if she was about to lunge at him before they heard a beep coming from her back, "You've got a voicemail," Marcel popped into the conversation again saving them both. "Must be Klaus asking for that favor when he called you earlier," he added waving his hand at Klaus subtly.

"Right, I was wanting to ask if you could-" Klaus began before he felt a slight tug on his jacket making him stop knowing just who it was. It was the first girl who had ever stole his heart, "Hope, Daddy's talking to a grown up. What have we said?"

"To not talk, but Daddy I didn't talk I just touched your jacket, you talked." Is four year old responded smartly reminding him of Rebekah just then with a smile that warmed his cheeks. He kissed her cheek before he looked back at an awe-faced Caroline.

"Caroline this is Hope," Klaus introduced lifting his daughter up in his arms to rest on his hip as he spoke rocking her back and forth as he whispered in his daughters ear to look as cute as she could for a moment. Hope squeezed her eyes shut with a big grin, "Hope is the favor I wanted to talk to you about."

"Could you watch her for a few hours," He said finally getting to it Marcel mouthing 'Finally' behind the blonde as Caroline's smile grew greater than he had ever seen it. He whispered to his daughter to stop holding her breath then knowing Hope had worked her magic and he was saved.

"Of course I don't mind," Caroline said reaching for hope's little hand, "Hi gorgeous," she complimented as if she were close to tears. She hugged herself as she looked from Hope to Klaus making his cheeks warm to at the thought of how lovely she would look on his wall.

Klaus winced internally censoring his thoughts, he meant on a painting, honestly he did, as a single father relationships were the last thing on his mind. He only had room for one girl and a he was already holding her, "Great so you two can stay at my place. I should be back by six."

Caroline nodded along to his plans half-listening as she looked on to Hope, as he was already making plans. Klaus had heard all about her from Marcel in college, they grew up in a foster home and where as some drifted apart they stuck together. It was moments like this where he wished he hadn't, almost.

Now Marcel practically ran this town having his hand in nearly everything, it was as if he had witches in his pockets casting spells and bringing him luck. Every time something lucrative popped up he was involved it was this that had brought Klaus here.

A job opportunity, a better life for his daughter and for himself, it took a lot of urging from all of his siblings as they liked to call one another. It was because of this new job that he was in this bind which brought him back to the present.

Caroline moved closer looking at Hope his eyes followed her line of vision to his daughter, with both sets of eyes on her Hope blushed hiding in her father's neck watching Caroline closely as she mumbled, "Hi, Caroline." She greeted.

Caroline reached for her and Hope readily accepted her act of kindness something that surprised Klaus as his daughter wasn't always keen on strangers. He swallowed his surprise and nodded kind of wishing he could have his daughter back but time was running out.

"We're going now," Marcel said reminding everyone that he was still there tugging on Klaus' shoulder as he kissed Caroline's cheek in a friendly manner. "Emergency contact numbers are on the fridge, help yourself to Klaus' fancy leftovers."

"Thank you," Klaus said softly his eyes holding hers, her stare sucking him in as she nodded cradling his daughter close to her chest. "We'll be back soon," he added looking down at his daughter before he moved closer kissing Hope one last time.

"Any time," Caroline mumbled waving with Hope's hand in hers as Marcel and Klaus speed to the '93 green jaguar in the visitor's parking area of their building. "How about we bake some cookies and you tell me about your daddy," she entreated to the little girl as she nodded energetically.


	6. Ch 6 Hello Caroline Part 2

Klaus checked his watch for the fifth time noting how the meeting he had been rushing to was now running late. It was half past three and he was certain Marcel could feel him burning a hole through his skull as the clock ticked by.

Not only was he desperate to get back home to his little girl he was also pleased to be able to see Caroline up close as he had hours before. He inhaled as he recalled how she smelled of lavender and roses but looked as if she was made of pure sunshine.

She was the first woman whom had captivated him in this town after two months of living here not that he was looking. His first priority was Hope. The women he had yet to date would have to know that just as he knew that they had to fit as a mother figure for his daughter.

Still there was something about the bubbly blonde that had simply fallen into his life unfortunately not his lap, he thought crudely as the meeting was dismissed that he was interested in pursuing. He exited with marcel in tow getting into the driver's seat as his brother hung up his phone.

"Davina was able to meet Caroline at your place and take over, you'll be happy to know." He said with a curved smile knowing that was the opposite of what Klaus was wanting at the moment. "She walked in on the two cooling peanut butter cookies shaped like stars."

"Well," Klaus began beyond words, "It's good at least I can take the pressure off of the gas then," he said begrudgingly wanting to smack the grin off of his brother's face. He slowed down switching to the traveling lane forcing himself to take it easy.

It wasn't as if Caroline was even interested in him, or he in her, he thought waging a war within himself as he pulled to a stop at a red light across from their building. "So what did you think about Caroline?" Marcel grilled teasingly making him shake his head.

"She seemed nice," Klaus said thinking of a million other adjectives he could use to describe the blonde bombshell he would be dreaming of that evening. Among them being, salacious, invigorating, stimulating, fantastic but again he was beyond words.

"So how do you know uncle Klaus," Davina asked carrying Hope on her hip as she bit into the rest of her cookie savoring the taste as she watched Caroline turn red. "You like him?" Caroline blushed harder, "It's okay he has that effect on people, even when he's acting as evil as it gets."

"What's he like," Caroline asked leaning her elbow on the counter resting her chin on her closed hand as she spoke her free hand playing with Hope's stray curls brushing them back. "Klaus, I've known you and Marcel for ages but Klaus I've only seen around the hallways."

Caroline was at the end of her twenties, she was a woman who's job relied on her thinking and being rational but something about the way Klaus spoke to her about his daughter spoke volumes about him. It made her melt with equal measure as his incredible accent, azure eyes and quiet persona.

"Hmm from what Bekah's told me, Klaus was always a loner, he got into some trouble when he was younger but managed to finish school before he wrecked himself." Davina paused for another bite, "He turned it all around some years ago when this little angel appeared on his door."

Caroline watched as Davina kissed Hope's cheek and Hope hugged her back tighter, "Hey why don't you get your color pages and I show you how to cut out stars?" she asked the little girl grinning when she agreed and put her down as she scampered off.

"She was barely a few months old when she appeared, Klaus knew nothing of her but he knew exactly who her mother was, he still is the only one." Davina said quietly as Hope stumbled back into the room with a box of colors and a stack of construction paper.

"Since then it's just been about Hope," she finished giving Caroline's arm a gentle squeeze as if warning her but as to what Caroline was uncertain. She followed the girls over to the living room coffee table if only to say goodbye to the little girl that had somehow latched on to her.

Hope hugged her, "You're not leaving right," she asked with big hopeful eyes wrapping her arms around her neck. Caroline looked from her to Davina as Hope pulled back, "You can make stars with us!" she exclaimed giving Caroline some paper and some kid friendly scissors.

"One star," she bargained with narrowed playful eyes making the girl jump for joy, "what are we working with? Glitter? Gel pens? Glitter glue?" she asked as she sorted through the half broken crayons and art supplies.

He found himself sitting outside of his doorway his back leaning against the door as he heard her continue to sing to his daughter. He listened to hope sing along to 'Let it go' one last time after convincing Caroline it wasn't a duet.

He let himself in as quietly as he could forcing his body to stand by the counter in the kitchen by the front door as he looked on. Hope didn't want her to leave he'd heard her plead Caroline to let her stay, if he wasn't so hell-bent on keeping Caroline there he might get after his tear-filled daughter for asking.

Davina had to rush back to school and caught a ride with Marcel solving almost everyone's problems but not Klaus' as he was forced to face the music. He was wrong about Caroline in every sense, every single one except for one.

Maybe he was shallow but she was a dream that had his blood rushing straight down to his toes and back up again. "Daddy," his daughter cried rushing his legs wrapping herself around his waist up to where she could reach turning him from his dirty thoughts on the baby sitter.

Klaus grinned lifting her on to the counter as he looked over at Caroline from behind Hope's shoulder, Thank you for saving me," he said extending his hand for her to take. Their skin contact was like the first night a child ever looked up into the sky and saw stars.

She was some kind of magic, truly, the way she slithered from the floor to her feet upright as she strolled towards them mesmerizing the lot of them in different ways. He licked his lips watching her move as if in a trance not daring to miss a moment. "It's what I do," she responded.

"Caroline sang the whole movie with me," Hope exclaimed clapping merrily as Caroline paused on the other side of them. "Can she stay for dinner?" His little love asked breaking the way their eyes searched one another's as if embracing making her blink and him smile.

"Caroline," he said looking back at the blonde, "Is a person, a beautiful woman whom probably has plans tonight and can make up her mind about having dinner without you speaking for her." Klaus said gently scrunching up his nose as he met his daughters face.

He nuzzled her nose as he did hearing a familiar laugh on the other end of the counter making him pause, "I do have plans tonight actually," Caroline said but Klaus smiled hearing the disappointment in her tone. "Previous engagement," she added with a toss of her arms.

Klaus watched as she squirmed under his stare sure of how much she enjoyed it when she blushed looking down at her hands before she took a breath and bore her eyes into his. He felt a spark, the way she smiled just right and tossed her hair back.

He longed to run his fingers through every inch and curve of her, "Shame," he managed to get out lifting his daughter up and then down to the floor. "Why don't you go wash your hands and we'll stay up and watch a movie," his daughter opened her mouth, "Not Frozen."

Hope pouted, "Physical appearance of request doesn't count," he remarked as he scooted her off turning to face Caroline. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her grinning ear to ear, "She's a handful, but she's mine."

Caroline moved closer, "She's perfect," she remarked with a happy sigh that lead to a comfortable silence as they looked each other over. She gave him a tight lipped smile as she took a step towards the door, "I should g-" she started.

"Rain check then?" he said at the same time as her, she paused as his shoulders slumped, "To repay your favor. Dinner another time," he asked weakly before he cleared his throat reminding himself of just who he was and tightened his shoulders.

"I'd like that," Caroline responded their fingers meeting, touching on the counter delight filling him as he leaned in closer using the counter as an anchor. He felt fire burning up inside of him like he hadn't felt in ages.

"Me too!" shouted Hope from far away, Klaus and Caroline laughed their faces almost touching unsure of how or when they got so close. Still it felt right as he pictured how right it was without meaning to. How it might feel if he woke up to her in bed every morning.

"She won't be there if we do go out," he said his voice just above a whisper, "At least not every time," he added as he leaned the tiniest bit closer to kiss her cheek. "If you like?" Caroline blushed nodding as she rubbed her cheek to his before she left without looking back.


	7. Ch 7 So Beautiful

Caroline took a deep breath feeling as if with one look he had crawled inside of her soul and built a home.

Her lips parted exhaling as he reached her his lips lingering rather closely to hers than a friend should have.

"Klaus," she sighed making the curve of his mouth upturn before he moved closer his arms wrapping around her waist.

"I've missed you old friend," he murmured pecking her lips gently before his mouth trailed down her neck making her blood boil with pleasure.

"Shut up," she bite out as he sucked on her pulse point making her body shake with excitement as her nails dug into his shoulders moaning.

"Do you like that," he asked ignoring her protest, teasing knowing full well just how much she enjoyed when he kissed her skin making the Earth move beneath her feet.

She moaned again crying out as her hands pushed him closer to the heat of her breasts down lower as he lifted her from the ground making their bodies level.

He groaned in merriment as their bodies collided perfectly grinding with much effort his fingers splaying down her back before creeping down her back side making her cry his name again.

His teeth scraped at her flesh as he recalled what it was like so long ago, tasting her in every sense, her blood, her flesh, her lips both of them.

His eyes shut at the thought needing to be free of the imprisoning clothing wrapping around them closer than he'd like.

"Just take it off already," she cried pulling at her dress as he grinned at her impatience thinking the same thing as his fingers skillfully ripped the dress in two.

"There's always that something about you Love," he whispered with a hunger from deep down inside as she removed him of the heavy weight of his clothing.

Even as he took her he cradled her to him his touches soft and hard, his kisses everything she had ever dreamed of.

Caroline was lost in the miracle of Niklaus Mikaelson, to everyone else his soul was a dead one but to her it was as if he needed to be released.

The word gave her memories and ideas, she craved to make a place for his heart to come back to every night, every moment he needed it.

With her kisses and touched with every moment her body collided with his she hoped and wished that he realized she had no plans to leave.

Klaus felt her different, eager, not to please and not that she wasn't but as if she was savoring the way their bodies held united even in the points in their lives they held.

He felt the way she ran her fingers over him, like he was the only one she needed, he felt lost in her rapture even as he kissed her he craved her.

The rest of the night melted into something spectacular causing him to see stars every single time he blinked behind the lids of his eyes.

Caroline felt the weight of his love hover and then captivate her as it never had before his fingers crawling into her hair clutching at the curls by her face wet from her effort as she rode him.

She felt a haze hit her taking her to another high only he could bring her to, she swore in that moment his eyes were more blue than she had ever seen them as she came with Klaus watching her.

When the lust wore off they dressed in silence, love and sex lingering in the air as they helped one another dress before Klaus found his missing boot across the way.

Caroline watched the way he moved with an observant and desire filled eye, her breath caught as she tried to turn and look away before he caught her looking.

He laced his boot feeling her watching with a hidden smile he watched with back staring at the way the backless dress lined her beautiful back and in that moment he couldn't help it.

He walked right up to her as she stilled with a line of a grin still left on her face at the thought of what had just transpired. She felt his gruff hands feather down the line of her. "I always wondered how deep your blush went," he paused leaning into her as he whispered "Now I know."


	8. Ch 8 Take A Breath

Caroline clutched her phone taking a breath it was silent on his end just as it was on hers. Her thoughts raced in the silence, just one more minute, she thought that was all she would give him, just one and then she would hang up. "I dreamt of you last night, I don't remember any of it but I know you were there." Klaus whispered before the line went dead.

Caroline sighed though not in relief but with defeat her shoulders slumping as she slid down the wall of her bedroom. She heard her hand crushing her phone into tiny bits before she let it go. It fell on the soft carpet underneath her and as she looked down she felt as if it maybe represented her in some way.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Klaus tucked his phone into his pocket, his only connection to her now, he thought as he looked around his study. Empty, dark quiet, much like himself, the storm outside mirrored his attitude presently as he thought of his last moment with her.

His forehead pressed against hers, her big blue eyes asking him to stay even as her mouth was asking him to stay away. Their fingers interlocked and lips teasing, eager to replay what had just transpired between them.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

She formulated a plan, maybe not a smart plan, but a plan nonetheless, she rushed passed the phone technician grabbing her new phone in the process before blurring home. She tossed her keys on the bed before she realized she left her car behind in her hurry.

She grabbed her curling iron and another dress before she bolted from the door keys in hand and her phone left behind. Her hands tapped nervously on the steering wheel the further from town that she got, the closer to him she got.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Klaus stormed out of his home before anyone could comment or begin to imagine him missing as he turned the engine over and sped off. It was an insane idea and she would most likely curse him to whatever hell she believed in before she kissed him again.

While knowing this there still was no stopping him the wipers fought against the rain hitting his windshield but no matter he still went faster than allowed. He was a hybrid his instincts were faster, sharper and all pointing to the baby vampire he was chasing.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Caroline messed with the nozzle of the radio her eyes strictly on the road ahead of her, so much so that she broke the radio. She scrunched her nose in distaste, that has to stop happening, she thought as the pedometer went up higher.

She had to stop seeing him everywhere she went and there was only one way to do that she told herself as she saw him again. It couldn't really be him though because he had promised. She blinked and shook her head but his face didn't fade even as she crashed into him.

'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'

Caroline was his sole intent as he barreled down the road his eyes on the yellow lines telling him where he should be going. He wet his lips in anticipation seeing the car ahead of him getting closer and closer almost as if the blonde inside was as eager as he was.

He felt it before he realized it had actually happened, some hybrid instincts, he thought as he opened the door ready to break the girl apart. He thought he was hungry as she too stepped from her car surveying the damage.

'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'

"Caroline." Klaus whispered her name disbelievingly yet with an edge of an invitation as they fully realized the weight of the situation. Neither of them were apparitions. He was on unsteady ground as she took a step forward, just one.

"Oh, it's you," she said cordially crossing her arms approaching him further a smile playing on her lips growing the closer she came. Klaus didn't let her get very far before her wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her the rest of the way to his chest. "Join me for a drink?"

"This time," she replied looking up at him, "Yes," she answered him before her arms came up around his shoulders coming into his hair as he tilted his head. She parted her lips as his mouth met hers with a sigh, this time of relief.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*


	9. Ch 9 Working it Out

Klaus followed her into his office shutting the door behind him as he watched the long lean legs he'd had wrapped around him not so long ago.

She groaned annoyed at him her hands waving in the air as her heels clicked on the floor. "Don't look at me like that," she almost bellowed as she pointed an intimidating finger at him.

He smirked loving this side of her, unraveling the perfectionist that haunted his dreams, the woman that was so much more than the lip gloss and mascara she wore like armor.

The woman who had reconstructed his life from the minute he took over his father's company, "Why," he inquired simply with a mixture of awe and amusement.

There it was again, the tightening inside, the coiling heat Klaus caused deep with her from the moment she met him.

The attraction was always there, hiding, contemplative stares and lingering touches had somehow bloomed into an easy friendship.

With a strict understanding over their relationship, he was her boss not that either needed reminding even as they walked the line of friendship.

They laughed instead of kissing, bore their eyes into the backseat window of his driver's car on the way home instead of into each other. She almost choked on her response, "Because you're my boss."

Klaus felt insecure as he ran an impatient hand in threw his hair anywhere else he was in control, he loved it, craved it within his entire life but not with her.

With her Klaus was happily along for the ride truly it was Caroline who was in control of his every thought, desire, need.

She knew him up and down, inside and out, there was no fooling her, no getting passed her or drowning her out and frankly Klaus didn't want to.

He smirked mustering his confidence by remembering what had her shivering under his stare as he spoke, "It didn't stop you last night."

She caught the way he tapped his lips as he strutted closer to her though still keeping his distance she hated herself for just how close she would let him get.

Whatever had restrained them both from ever getting together before was no longer there, "I'm on the clock now," Caroline said searching her mind for reasons to leave before he got too close.

The spinning of the Earth didn't matter because time was frozen still as she practically jumped on his thought process as he contemplated his next sentence.

She adjusted her hair high her curls falling down the sides of her face as "Fine," he murmured, as he moved closer catching her moving hands and dropping them at her sides.

He picked at the pencil she had supporting her hair letting her loose waves drop over her shoulders down her chest. His eyes traveled down the lines of those swirls to the buttons on her shirt.

His hands came down her back to her waist as he nudged her closer until her chest was against his he smiled at how much shorter she was in her heels and on the tips of her toes so that she way see eye-to-eye with him.

He moved forward, or she did, it was unclear and without warning but with complete predictability it came he parted her lips groaning at her sigh of pleasure.

The image of Klaus lying behind her kissing her back popped into her head and she moaned her feelings heightened to the highest degree, "Bad idea," she mustered pulling him closer without meaning to.

She clenched her thighs together as she felt him push them together harder rocking his hips into hers in a familiar motion. "Not really," he replied gruffly.

She clutched his back to keep from crying out, any louder and Mack the security guard might stop his rounds to visit them.

Caroline blushed as their heated moment turned playful almost light as she caught her breath and gathered her nerve.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about." She huffed quietly trying to remember herself and quite frankly her common sense.

She tried to brush him off turning her body away from him trying to cool off she felt on the verge of tears as she moved away. "I don't, but I do have some idea of what you mean," he whispered against the shell of her ear.

She felt Klaus lay a hand on her shoulder squeezing gently before softly travelled down her spine down to the curve right before the slit of her pencil skirt came up her hamstring.

She felt his hand hold her stomach as the other slid over her thigh lifting her skirt higher she inhaled him as he continued to push her buttons his body making promises he couldn't possibly mean to keep.

A flash of how incredible she looked beneath him, her hands buried in his hair as he lined the lace of her bra with his tongue drove him insane.

He could still feel her short jerky breaths and pleads coming out as sighs as he cradled her. "We can't let what happened last night-" she tried but he wouldn't have it.

He turned Caroline around before she could finish and took a step back his hands on her thighs as he lifted her up against the window of his office adjusting her legs around him keeping her close.

He licked his lips enjoying how comfortable he was even as he felt naked under her eyes she felt her hair cover her eyes and she tried to move it as she finished firmly, "Happen again."

Even as she said she knew Klaus had a way of making her feel like she was outside of time as he held her with a solid warmth that drew her in.

"Maybe you'll try to stop it but it's inevitable," Klaus whispered his eyes worshiping her making a shyness come out in her there was an inner panic deep within her.

Her resolve was crumbling as he laid his head over her shoulder. He wasn't even trying to touch her, just hold her, feeling how they strengthened each other.

Caroline felt dizzy as she fought with the both of them, "No, no it's not. We just have to," she tried to reason but Klaus shook his head his lips brushing hers back and forth.

The tip of his nose followed up the side of her cheek over her forehead kissing her temple inhaling the floral scent of her hair as his cheek met hers.

"I won't fight how I feel anymore," he supplied determined, "You can but you'll be doing so on your own." He sighed pecking her lips, kissing her cheeks, teasing her flesh.

Taking her hand in his being sure to keep her close even as her intertwined their fingers making her feel weak, "Klaus," she heaved a sigh pushing her chest to his their bodies moving together on their own.

He longed to find the touch that met her needs, the one that had her calling his name and forgetting her own in the process yielding yet governing.

"Oh I so love the way you sigh my name in vexation," he remarked favorably as she held him to her running his thumb over her knuckles as their eyes spoke volumes.

He felt as if he was ascending, defying gravity even as she gripped his shoulder, he felt himself burning up, sweat building as his senses intensified.

She fought for breath feeling a weight on her lungs, over her heart, "You're my boss," she said failing to believe that mattered now. "This is wrong," she recited it as she pushed herself higher on him.

Klaus' smile returned as he felt her move above him, "Last night you were my boss," he leered as his eyes drifted to the sweet line leading down the valley of her breasts.

Caroline lifted his chin up with her hand making sure he was watching her mouth as she said, "Shut up." He shut his mouth but his grip on her waist still held.

Klaus was ecstatic that their position held but he wanted more than this, more than sex, more than taking her clothes off. He wanted to help her put them back on to follow her home and build a life.

For months after he met her he took every skirt he could find to bed trying to forget the way Caroline made him feel when she cut him down with one look.

Nothing and no one worked until he finally gave into the way he felt and stopped altogether and showing interest in his work. Something they could both agree had never been better.

He thought he had lost his chance after the man two floors down and completely beneath her asked her to dinner. She had looked over at him and then back at the man before she accepted making Klaus bitter with envy.

As it was remembered he was in a mood all week until she came to him, she was certain something had happened because she wasn't fiery or passionate.

Not the way she was the moment he got to see her in the morning every day muffins in hand and black coffee's for the both of them.

As she struggled to her desk Klaus swooped in and lead her back to the elevator and down to the garage she tried to convince him to go back but he wouldn't.

He decided to take a day off with his only 'friend' his words not hers, Caroline couldn't recall the last time she had so much fun.

Klaus made her dinner as they ended the day because Caroline had never learned which endeared him to her that his queen was still human in many ways.

He touched her neck, the softness of his fingertips raising tingles along her skin and spreading throughout her body, "Two questions and be honest."

She kissed his fingers as they touched her mouth. "Do you like what you do," he asked his voice just above a whisper.

She shut her eyes nodding, "Yes." Caroline responded honing her restraint her legs twitching in reaction to him.

He smiled his eyes turning gentle as her rocked on his feet side to side moving her along with him, "Do you like how I make you feel?"

She shut her eyes leaning her head onto his resting, "Yes," she answered taking him to the stars as he pushed away letting her legs fall back down touching the ground.

"Then we'll work it out," he assured her his hands cupping her face his head was swimming with joy as her lips taking possession of his.

They were filled with urgent promises anticipation ruling all sides of them wishing to ravenously kiss him forever as she was now.


	10. Kissing On A theory

"What are you doing here," she asked spotting him on the reflective glass of her laptop as she shut it down preparing for her next class. Klaus grinned coming up behind her as she stood up from her corner desk with a curious look on her face.

"It's better experienced Caroline," he said as his lips met hers lovingly their eyes closing as she moaned into his mouth as he smiled pulling back. He kissed her again at the corner of her mouth and over her jaw and once over the line of her neck.

"Good luck on your exam," he murmured as he backed away with a nod as his goodbye before he shut the door behind him. She exhaled reaching for her phone and text him, "What was that," as she brushed her hair behind her ear grabbing her backpack.

She pulled it over her back as she unlocked the screen lit up with his reply, "Call it a theory, during your exam you will either be thinking about kissing me or over-thinking the questions." Her phone screen alerted her to another text, "Let me know which it was after. ;)"

She huffed knowing he was right she wanted to finish her test and get back at him for not letting her stress over her exam like everyone else. She figured that it was bound to happen when her boyfriend was like a billion with plenty of time to think up theories.


	11. KCMoments 1 of 7

When she first met Klaus she thought she had never met more of an egotistical bastard, he was good-looking and knew how to talk to a woman. But to Caroline that was the point, he was too suave, it wasn't real so she shut him down.

"Talk to me about something real and then maybe," she said softening the blow as he sat next to her ordering a seltzer. She crossed her legs on the bar stool intent on ignoring him but he had a different intent, he turned to look at her with a grin.

"You just made a mistake," he said, "I'm very endearing and soon we're going to be great friends." He almost promised making her scoff. Caroline had no clue what he was going on about but she did know she was being drawn in. Soon enough he had inserted himself into her life.

It didn't take long to realize Klaus had serious intent, even as their friendship kindled their intimacy did too. He would lean in more than necessary especially in the elevator, touch her when he passed her 'accidentally' or move in to hug her when no one else would just to hold her close.

He would swing by to see if she had plans, invite her out to movies and meet his family, "You have a real way of making yourself comfortable with me," she remarked once when he brought his own label maker to the volunteer event she had set up.

Almost two months in neither was certain exactly of what was happening but she knew she was used to his hand around her waist. Caroline would look up at him when he wasn't looking as he talked with their friends so passionately about his work. Work he had barely gotten out of showing her after months.

One day she realized she had a nice size crush on him when she found him in her kitchen after a very long day at work that had her wishing she had quit. Just the sight of him changed her whole view of the day in a matter of seconds.

He immediately stopped what he was doing and came to her, Klaus seemed intent on kissing her which she had to admit would be great but he pulled away at the last moment remembering they were friends. A part of her deflated but she was glad he took her in his arms anyway.

"You smell nice," she murmured absent-mindedly as his presence relaxed her making him chuckle as he rubbed her back massaging just under her shoulder blades making her purr with delight. "Thanks," she said as she rubbed her cheek on his chest.


	12. KCMoments 2 of 7

He had finally talked her into it, a movie night at his place with all of their friends in order to finally make her watch the entire Harry Potter film collection. He was shocked that she had never taken interest in them, it wasn't just.

He couldn't have a friend that hadn't seen them so after some cajoling he got her there in her sleepwear along with everyone else. His sister had made chocolate frogs and don't even get him started on Kol who preferred to be referred to as 'Fred' for the evening.

He spent the day hiding all of his work and moving the furniture around to make room for the lot of them. Even Elijah stopped by to help him dressed in Dumbledore's robes complaining about traffic on the way over.

He sat on the love seat towards the back as the opening scene started watching her without meaning to, her smile as she turned her head to look at him. She held his gaze as she moved back dragging a blanket with her surprising him as she sat at his side.

"Now you're stuck with me because this was your idea," she told him a beaming grin as she reached over his lap tucking in her blanket under his lap. He felt a sizzle in his thigh were she touched him and for a moment he was glad she had covered his lower half.

He didn't even have to try, Caroline sat as close to him as she could get without passing friendly guidelines. As they made it to the third film she became more enthused which excited him, "Don't think I don't see that smile," he half-whispered earning a few shushes from the people closest to them.

She swatted him refusing to admit she was actually enjoying herself but he knew that look it was the one she threw at him every now and again. Klaus spent the rest of the night trying not to pull her closer. Still when her hand found his he could help himself, his fingers locked over hers his thumb roamed over her palm.

He heard her sigh but nothing more as he continued stroking her softly noting how her head fell back on the couch her eyes half closing. It was then he felt it his senses coming to life it was hard to describe there was attraction yes.

That was there from the first moment he spotted her in the bar after a work meeting, but now it was something more that only she created in him. He had cleared the bench having no plans that didn't include her.

If anything they were shared with her or created for her alone, if it brought her pleasure Klaus wanted to be a part of it. He heard her moan just as Bellatrix jumped on the screen censoring her soft sighs as his thumb rubbed over her palm deliberately slower and harder.


	13. KCMoments 3 of 7

Today was the day, she patiently waited for it every week, except for last week which she didn't regret because Harry Potter is the boy who lived. She blushed just thinking about what Klaus had started, he knew how to tease but that was a whole new way to do it and it didn't suck.

Still today was the day she got to run errands and clean her home. It excited her so much she woke up an extra hour early every time. Her teeth were shining and her sweats were tossed in the hamper as she dressed to go buy groceries.

She had also run out of window cleaner, she remembered as she scratched another item off of her grocery list. She blushed as she read the monogramed bit on top with her name Klaus had gotten her, it was a whole stationary set he made her use even though she knew it had cost him a fortune.

Lately there was no stopping Klaus from popping into her head, even as she stood in line at the grocery store in her jeans and t-shirt with her high ponytail. That was when she spotted him almost as if her mind had made him appear.

Her reflex was to dunk but the moment she tried his face changed looking happier and she knew he had spotted her by the checkout booth. Caroline put on her best smile as she tried to subtly tuck her hair back behind her ears.

She placed her hand basket on the counter as the line moved forward, "Hello, Love," he greeted her warmly cutting past the people behind her. He wrapped an arm around her bringing her to him as she inhaled his cologne.

"Hi, what are you doing here," she asked nervously noticing the flowers he had in hand her heart whispering a wish. Klaus' grin grew displaying his perfect teeth as the cashier called for her attention distracting her line of questioning.

She bit her lip to keep from embarrassing herself fidgeting with her outfit as she stood waiting for him to finish paying in silence. She tried not encourage him ignoring the cashier as Klaus' attention was on her until the very end of the transaction.

His actions always seeming to say more than he ever could she realized as he placed his hand over her bags taking them. "I'll walk you to your car," he said his hand gesturing for her to go first she nodded with a tight smile walking ahead of him.

He placed the bags in her back seat before he opened her door and she slipped in with his help, "Drive safe," he told her as he kissed her hand. He placed the flowers on her lap before he walked off again leaving her just as quickly as he had appeared.

Klaus was confusing and twisting her feelings around she concluded as she sat in her car dropping her head on the steering wheel in defeat admitting she liked him. That caused her horn to go off alerting his attention.

He seemed to know what happened as he turned his head amusement evident as he kept moving away from her making her feel hot under the collar. "Crap," she muttered as she took the flowers in hand and felt her normal sized crush grow.


	14. KCMoments 4 of 7

"We're good friends right?" Caroline asked him as she spotted him exiting his work just after six the building in the middle of the city she liked to call it. Klaus was confused for two reasons. The first was that Caroline was asking such a silly question.

The second was because she was supposed to still be at work until half past six he was on his way to grab some dinner for them. "I like to think so," he said shortly unsure of where her question would lead or where it had come from.

She smiled seeming placated her hand trailing down his arm as they walked taking his hand in hers. Klaus felt a jolt shoot through him. "I like to think you're here for me a lot," she told him with a nod as they stepped the pavement on the crosswalk.

"What's gotten into you," he asked his eyebrows knitting together because in all honesty he wished they were more than good friends. He still very much wished she could see how great they would be as a couple not that he had broached the subject with her before.

Still his siblings had seemed to catch on that Caroline wasn't just one to pass the time with and had even encouraged their relationship more times than he could count. Klaus often daydreamed that he could take her home and how wonderful she was and how good she made him feel to his parents.

He wanted to show Michael that at least one person could love him even if he'd always thought no one ever could. He liked to believe Caroline could be that person but that was a dream if moments like this with questions like that were ever proof of that.

Still he couldn't help the flutter in his chest when a moment later they ran into a co-worker and she didn't pull away as he greeted them in introduction. His eyebrows rose in fact at the way she seemed to suit him perfectly even Marcel was impressed. For a moment his dream was reality and he reveled.


	15. KCMoments 5 of 7

She sipped more of her wine feeling easier around him each time she smiled remembering Mystic Falls when she was younger. Nights in the woods by the lake she felt Klaus come up behind her tucking his hand around her waist.

"I'm going out there," she whispered as he placed his chin on her shoulder with familiarity, she grinned her hand running over his stubble, "You should come," she heard the words slipping from her mouth before she could take them back.

She felt her eyes almost popping out of their sockets it was then she knew she had definitely had more to drink than she should have. Klaus looked stunned and for a moment she regretted losing herself but it didn't stop him for a moment as he fell in-step with her.

She visibly sighed in relief though now she was anxious for a different reason like maybe that something would happen. That maybe she wanted something to happen but was afraid to admit it just in case she was too late.

She felt her throat swell up and her body shut down as he answered, "I'll go if only to make sure you don't drown," he teased lowly as she noted his eyes were dark and dancing. Even as he joked she felt his grip tighten as if to keep her close, safe.

Halfway drunk she prayed to not to let her imagination run wild with thoughts of them falling in to the water and clinging to each other. Maybe having one of those Colin Firth moments like in Pride and Prejudice.

She tried not to think about the water making his clothes stick to his skin as she nodded to him with a smile while her insides screamed. She shivered making him rub her arms thinking she was cold when in fact she felt hot all over.

It was like there was two of her and currently her evil twin had taken over she thought as she ran her arm under his perfectly tailored coat jacket sliding her finger into his belt loop and letting it hang there. She felt him jump a little before she smelled the water and felt giddy to her core.

He wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "I can't wait," she exclaimed softly as they escaped the fundraiser her had invited her to at his boss's house. His finger came over her lips in a silencing motion giving her tingles making her shiver again before he pulled her closer.

He paused turning her, his hands held at her hips as she looked up at him, it odd, it was as if she was seeing him for the first time he was truly beautiful. He said that about her often but he really had no idea how epically beautiful he was.

Attractive yes, but she could stare at the lines of his face or trace his lips with hers all day. She shook her head moving away from that last thought as she dragged him away from the party towards the decorative dock by the lake she'd had the idea to come towards to cool off.

Her body was screaming 'Danger, Danger' and they hadn't made it onto the dock yet her hands moved without her permission. She removed her sweater and slid out of her shoes tip-toeing the next few boards knowing he was always close behind. She turned her head invitingly blinking as she grinned.

Klaus looked unsure as he removed his shoes taking long strides behind her as she ran towards the end spinning when she got to the end. She gasped feeling herself slip, "Caroline," he called relief flooding his face as he caught her before she went over hugging her to him making sure she was safe.

He nudged her down to sit his body never more than a fraction of an inch away from hers as he joined her letting their legs dangle in the water. She felt his eyes on her checking, making sure she was truly unharmed she felt it then, just how badly she wanted to kiss him.

Instead she sighed as he wrapped his suit jacket around her giving him a tiny smile before she tucked her head into his chest because the next logical thing her body did was lay against him. She shut her eyes concentrating on his breathing in and out for the longest time.


	16. KCMoments 6 of 7

Klaus took the stairs two at a time eager to interrupt Caroline's regularly scheduled cleaning time to coax her into an early dinner with his younger siblings. He had text her over an hour ago and still no reply which to be honest was strange.

Caroline made a point to be prompt on anything she did and with everyone she spoke to, it had never taken her more than ten minutes to ever get back to him. Carefully he pulled the spare key from the top of the doorframe and inserted it into the key lock turning it as he opened the door.

His stomached dropped to the first floor of her building at the sight before him, "I seem to have come by at the wrong time," he said interrupting them. Caroline looked stricken and Klaus wished the floor would swallow him so he could be buried beneath where his stomach had dropped.

Caroline was about to scream as the door swung open angry at the kiss Tyler had just planted on her without warning. She turned in shock seeing Klaus there, his eyes growing dark as he looked at them both a small part of her told her she didn't deserve that look.

They were just friends she reminded herself and also she hadn't planned this or wanted it for that matter Tyler just couldn't take a hint. The rest of her however was shouting at her for still thinking they were ever just friends.

All over she also knew that Klaus was leaving and she was missing her moment to catch up to him. "Klaus! Don't leave!" she shouted through the door leaving Tyler in her apartment shoving passed him as she chased Klaus down the stairs.

He took the stairs by storm stomping down fighting the envy he felt growing inside of him, the rage that had him curling his fingers into his palms. The image burned his mind more than it should have his feeling for Caroline boiling over as she shouted for him to not leave.

As if he could, he needed to collect himself and be the friend she wanted him to be, to go back up there and be happy for her. He growled internally hitting the aged wall tearing the wallpaper a bit with his ring as he heard her steps his heart ceasing its pounding in his ears.

He paused taking a deep breath preparing for battle when he heard her threat he laughed a deep laugh in his throat. His attachment to her was like a rubber band, stretching, reaching out but always coming right back.

It had already been a crappy day and after he'd caught her in a compromising position with her ex of course the next logical thing to do was to drop another level and follow him. "Klaus stop right now or don't come back!" she said stopping him his head turning to look at her.

She finally caught up with him a little out of breath and wishing she had stepped up her cardio lately but right now that wasn't important. "What are you doing here," she asked tucking her hands in her pockets to keep from reaching out to him.

His mouth opened and closed without words slipping through before he shook his head he took another step away from her as he turned his head. "I was- I wanted," he tried to say, "I …" Klaus was at a loss for words something she had never experienced.

"We weren't," Caroline tried to say, "Tyler and I, we have a history but. Could you look at me please while I'm talking to you," she said as she walked around him making him look at her. This time her hands went to his shoulders and down his arms rubbing reassuringly.

"You don't have to explain yourself," Klaus said softly, "We're friends, good friends," he supplied with a sad smile as he cupped her face before he moved past her. She winced at his choice of words remembering that day outside his office.

"We are but I want to do more to you than friends are allowed to," she confessed making him pause giving her an opportunity. The look on his face was priceless and she knew just when he felt her grab on to him pulling him back surprising him as her lips molded to his hotly, sweetly, relief coming in waves from both of them.

"What about," he tried but Caroline shook her hear burying her hand in his hair adding much needed pressure to their kiss making him groan. She grinned as he lifted her up from her waist with one arm the other cradling her back as he span them all cheesy like.


	17. KCMoments 7 of 7

Klaus felt his dream state slipping away as he felt her moving next to him rousing him from his rather exquisite sleep on the couch. his back ached but he felt himself smile at his ease remembering watching the news after he had pretty much destroyed her at Scramble.

He slowly opened his eyes searching for her face as she opened her eye peeking at him before she shut them feeling his lips smiling over her face. He kissed her jawline drawing a slight sigh from her open mouth which he then covered with his own.

"Oh no," he said, "You wake up," he enticed kissing her lashes with a surprising tenderness, "You've woken me now it's your turn," his hands trailed down her sides earning a deep pleasurable sigh from her parting lips.

He dared himself to touch her further Caroline's unexplored body made him shake, his thumbs kneading at her pelvis causing her to jerk upwards towards him. His eyebrows rose at the new trick he had learned making her own eye open before she looked away blushing at her bodies reaction to him.

She opened her mouth going to speak, "Don't even think of apologizing," he murmured over her leaning into her face kissing her neck. "I rather enjoyed that." Caroline gripped his shoulders as he felt her pulse speed up under his lips.

He would crawl on his bare knees over glass to hear her cry out forever he thought as trailed the tip of his nose back up over her jaw and finally kiss her sweet lips. Klaus smiled against her mouth, it was just them and nothing else could possibly matter.

His hand ran up snaking up under her back to her neck as he sipped from her lips once more pressing their faces closer together. "I'd love for your face like this to be the last thing I see," he whispered to her, her eyes blinking open and closed as she tugged on him shifting in her spot.

She shut them with the intent of going back to bed on the cramped couch after having satisfying his wishes. Klaus had finally gotten the chance to kiss her and he couldn't stop, "Open your eyes," he entreated but she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

An idea popped into his head as he lifted his weight off of her sneaking up higher, "Klaus," she warned but it was too late. Klaus kissed her nose making her eyes open, "Stop, I'm trying to make the butterflies go away," she muttered nudging him.

"Whereas I just want to kiss you until both our mouths are numb," he replied excitement brimming his features as she opened her mouth to respond. Klaus took her bottom lip in between his teeth before sucking on it making her writhe.

As he kissed her he made sure to remind her of just who was exciting her, he nibbled on her lips with expertise her sighs igniting his senses. When he wasn't kissing he was whispering his longing inside of her mouth as her hands traveled his spine.

During one of these moments she took initiative and sucked on his tongue sending a bolt of heat down him making his eyes pop open. She smiled biting her lip before she tilted her head up licking his lip, "I know what you're doing." she whispered.

Caroline blew on his lips chilling him, "You aren't the only one who can tease." She confessed as her mouth warmed him back up and she teased him with short kisses over his mouth. "But first I'm going to brush my teeth."

Klaus lay down on his back after she removed herself from the couch hearing the sink turn on in the bathroom as he rested his head on his hands behind him, "Caroline," he heard her muffled answer, "I enjoy the butterflies too."


	18. A Mate For A Wolf Part 3

Strained Caroline looked at her reflection in the stainless steel toaster of their kitchen for the tenth time in the last hour. She was tired of waiting for the timer to go off. This was her second attempt at making Klaus' birthday cake.

Her body was worn as she looked over the cook book instructions another time doing the math on her fingers to figure out how much longer it would take. "Still at it," Kol asked with a barely withheld grin as he reached for the wine bottle in the cooler.

With a pointed look at her brother in law she shut the cook book cover and crossed her arms bothered by the fact that he didn't think she could do it. "That cake is going to be epic, just you wait." She told him with complete conviction.

"Did I say it wasn't?" Kol said as he poured himself a glass of wine then passed her a half full glass, The other one is in the trash," he queried with a raise of his eyebrow as he spotted the first cake next to him she nodded in confirmation sipping from her teacup instead.

"You know you don't have to worry about getting it right," he said after she refused her glass he drank it instead of refilling his own, "Klaus has had loads of birthdays and you being burned out on one of them is not what he would want." He said as the glass of their cups clinked together and Caroline smiled.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and took a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm saying this Kol, but you're right," she said, "Me being strained on a really great day is not what should be happening." The cake timer went off and she jumped as if they had never spoken.

She pulled on her oven mitts and opened the oven door sliding out the pan and setting her perfect cake on the cooling rack. "Look! It didn't fall in the middle!" she exclaimed clapping as she turned around to look at Kol.

She frowned realizing he was no longer there and though glad he had taken the bottle of wine, "How considerate," she muttered over his disappearance as she removed her mitts. She heard the front door open and close and she sighed in relief knowing Klaus wouldn't be here for another hour.

He couldn't know about this just yet, she had spent ages trying to find the perfect gift for today before deciding on making him a cake like the ones her mom used to make her. Klaus had never had that and she wanted to share this with him.

She had hoped that it would be the best present ever like she had promised him the hard part was getting him to leave the house while she attempted to make this cake. She didn't know how it would work out but she wanted this day to go well.

Just as she had finished adding the gold birthday candle on top she felt his warm body press into her over the counter wrapping around her stomach. A breath later she felt his smile on her neck and a kiss on her shoulder before she turned in his arms to greet her husband.

"Hi wife," he grinned feeling her blush even after all this time together, "Hi Husband," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned so much his cheeks were just about covering his eyes before he leaned down kissing her.

"Is that for me," he asked nudging her aside while placing a hand on the counter as she let him go so that he could look at her day's work. "It looks delicious and it smells even better," he said burying his nose in her hair, "Just like you."

She laughed but held on to him, "Its part one of your present," she said as she held smirked feeling him hug her to his chest. He kissed her neck and her shoulder resting his head against her. She smiled at the quiet contentment of the moment.

"Is part two the full moon," he asked kneading her sides enjoying the way she writhed when he held her the night before a turn. A charge in energy shooting through him as he heard their heartbeat's all three of them, "You know I won't like it much without you."

It had taken a whole afternoon of his sister and her going missing to figure out that she had no idea he knew. To figure out that she barely found out she was carrying their child, and when they re-appeared the knowing glance he got from Bekah had tipped him off that he would be told very soon.

He could only guess it was very soon after she came to him on the verge of tears and grinning holding him for an inexplicable amount of time. He held her however keeping his mouth shut about everything a little longer as he listened to Elijah go over the security measures like he did ever month before the turn.

The next day would be especially high-risk as it was his birthday, it didn't happen very often but he would be turning on his birthday. He was grinning as they planned out the night's festivities before they would head into the woods.

"How did you know I wasn't going to go with you," she asked her eyes wide then narrowing when he laughed and she pushed him back. She stomped her foot crossing her arms, her nostrils practically flaring that he might have found out before she even told him.

No one knew except her and Rebekah so unless she had let it sleep during her sleep it was his sister, she could scream if it weren't for the fact that her mate was moving closer. He had the look of an attentive husband about him that made her roll her eyes but that didn't deter him.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't catch on did you," his arms coming to rest on her hips standing a foot away from her to see her fully. His eyes travelled downwards from her eyes to her lips, her chin and neck right down her chest and waist to the barely there bump.

It had taken him weeks to figure it out; he thought he was being unreasonably paranoid hearing this particular sound next to him in their house. To the point where he would wait for Caroline to fall asleep and then sneak off with a weapon searching room by room for the intruder.

It was a fast heartbeat, one that had him over-using his senses until he concluded that the intruder was in their room. He silently raced up the steps to their room only to find Caroline asleep clutching his pillow unharmed.

He frowned crawling back into bed with her, pillow less trying to get back to sleep. It was a few days after the first incident had transpired that he heard it again just as fast as the first time.

With his wolf and human instincts in high alert telling him he needed to protect her, he carefully looked out of their window hoping to spot whoever it was but found nothing and no one. He scrunched his nose in distaste preparing to have another sleepless night.

Caroline had seemed to notice his lack of sleep as did the pack. He had told Elijah to look into scanning the perimeter before they all went to sleep and making sure everyone was safe. Elijah came back without answers making him even more uncomfortable.

He explained to Elijah what he had heard earning only a smile and a, "You'll figure it out soon enough," before he left. After days of this Klaus had to determine he was going insane from lack of sleep and tried to put the thought of another coming to hurt him or his wife in the back of his mind.

It was easier said than done, he knew. He could count a list higher than his head of the people that would like to come after him if they had the power. He had enemies but his wife was innocent in anything he had done before her it was thoughts like that that kept him up longer.

Klaus rubbed his tired eyes as he lurked by the window hoping to spot something that made him seem less crazy. Caroline long used to him acting strangely snuggled with his pillow again in order to sleep but not before reminding him he had an early morning ahead of him.

It was a few hours later that he moved over to the bed where Caroline had rolled on her back exposing her stomach in her short top. The look of her in their bed made him smile. He went to push the blanket back up when he hear the insistent tapping of a heart beat grow louder.

He smiled finally seeing what was happening, his mate carrying their child, he barely contained himself from waking her and taking her in his arms. He knew she was still growing accustomed to the ways of a clan, even though they had just been married it had only fully been a year since they met.

He didn't know if he should clue her in or wait until the child made it passed the first few months, he knew Caroline was cunning and would soon figure it out if she had not already. He decided to give her time with this as he crawled back into bed with her holding her close to his chest.

"Okay," he conceded with his hands in the air, "I may have already known why but I might have just been giving you time to figure it out on your own," He said carefully trying not to anger the woman now carrying his child. "And I didn't want to ruin your surprise even though I just did."

He saw it the moment it dawned on her, "I have to sit down and process this," she told him her voice shaky as her hands cradled her own face. Klaus lifted her on to the counter top before her knees gave in, "Not here," she whined as he moved to grab her. "Just don't. Don't move just stay here."

Klaus did as he was told, she looked as stunned as he was when she first told him she loved him, he knew it was a shock but how could she not have noticed. "You knew, you really knew and you let me figure this out by myself." She began still shaking.

Her head popped up almost smacking into his as she gripped his collar so they were eye to eye, "Ugh this explains so much!" she exclaimed pushing him softly before pulling him back then hugging him to her body letting out a breath.

"Like what," he asked his words echoing in her hair as they held on to one another, he sensed she was still upset partially because he had seemingly ruined part two of her present. Still he was curious to know what she meant.

Caroline pulled back explaining, "Like you being so careful when were in bed." He smiled reddening and she grinned but continued, "Like you basically being my second shadow the last few weeks I can't believe that I thought this would be one of the two perfect presents and you already knew about it."

"I had a theme song and everything," she pouted as he massaged her neck and shoulders pursing his lips before he spoke. She looked passed him but he wouldn't have it he moved his head closer to hers as he moved to speak.

She finally looked back at him and he took it as a sigh to carry on, "Hey, I did know and it is a perfect gift." He comforted his fingers running over her hair. "But it really is more of a me/you gift if you think about it." She smiled and he knew she was coming around.

"And," he continued leaning in closer, "Either way all I want is you. This family of you and I to grow. I want to love you and take of you." Klaus added with ease speaking from his heart that would always ache for her alone.

"I don't need anything else but to know you both are safe." He said one hand cradling her face, "That's it." He assured her as he spoke his other hand traveled down her arm to her stomach resting their over her own hand.

"I hate you," she whispered smiling as he pushed closer pressing his lips to hers murmuring, "I know," to her before he kissed her again. He couldn't believe he had a mate who was so kind, thoughtful and full of affection for him and his family.

The way things had started with them there were times when he thought this would never have happened. He had never held himself in such high regard as she did, even as they pretended there were no feelings he would see it.

The fondness she held for him and for his family the growing fondness for their pack, for the tiny world he had grown up making the world seem bigger. He held on to her as she clutched his shirt kissing him more fully.

Caroline felt a coiling in the pit of her stomach their feverant kisses heating her up, pregnant and a wolf was a whole new level to her hormones. Klaus' languishing strokes to her back, waist and over her chest had her sitting on the edge.

He smiled obviously sensing her discomfort at how close she was to combusting just from his touches and swatted him as they continued to kiss. Her mate was impossible on a regular basis but now she could only imagine what would happen during her pregnancy.

He was already maddeningly overprotective and lurky, she thought, "I can't believe we're having a baby," she sighed out of breath pushing her dirty thoughts aside. He pressed his forehead to hers with a winning smile plastered on his face as he nodded in agreement.

"You do realize I'm might get a little bit more intense as the months progress right," he asked in a half whisper as she nodded. "Good," he said, "But I do understand if you don't understand what I do half of the time. I do have this innate feeling to protect you and," he was cut off by her shaking her head.

"I know, Nik." Caroline assured him, "And I trust you even when I can't stand how you act," Klaus frowned as she laughed running a hand through the curly hair by his forehead. He looked so little she thought as she jumped to her next thought, "I'm gonna be a mom," she finally said out loud beaming.


	19. Under The Tree

Caroline smiled into her breakfast plate, "Don't forget about tomorrow love,"

"Tomorrow?"

"You remember,"

"Right!" "Of course I'm just so happy you did though!"

"How could I forget Caroline," he asked as he kissed the top of her head after placing the dishes in the drying rack a spark of their domesticity on display.

"I know right," she laughed nervously, "Gotta go," she shouted behind her shoulder as she grabbed her jacket and purse before he could ask where she was going.

Caroline got in her car and drove a safe twenty minutes before she pulled over and grabbed her phone from her pocket dialing the first number on her log, "Bekah, what's tomorrow," she asked pleadingly. She was racking her brain trying to figure it out.

"Um Tuesday," the blonde girls response came from over the phone making Caroline's blood boil.

"Don't be funny it doesn't suit you," she snapped tucking her hair behind her ear as she made sure she buckled her seatbelt correctly putting her phone on the Bluetooth, "Klaus said something was happening tomorrow what is it," she clarified.

"I dunno," replied Rebekah she sounded as if she had forgotten something too.

"Oh crap," she said out loud, "What am I going to do?"

"Caroline," her sister-in-law said in a rational voice.

"I gotta go, shopping to do," she shouted into the car unclear as to how the Bluetooth actually worked before she disconnected the call.

"No, that's not right," Elijah frowned looking over another painting for the charity auction he was running his time was as limited as his patience.

"I don't like it," his sister-in-law said from behind him and he rubbed his temples concurring with her as he waved it away.

"Eli, what's tomorrow?" she asked him tilting her head as his lackey it seemed brought out another for Elijah to regard.

He ignored her as he observed the portrait and thought over what she was talking about, his mind drawing a blank.

"Elijah help," she whined as he turned to speak.

"Caroline," he tried to say patiently, "There is nothing on the books for tomorrow." He assured her as he waved the new painting away.

"Yes there is, Klaus said so," she said as she grabbed her keys scrunching her nose at the even newer portrait that was brought out. "Speaking of Klaus just ask him to donate one of his to the auction you know it would go off better that way."

She ignored her brother-in-laws grumbling as she exited the building and found her car.

"Caroline where are you," were his first words when she finally answered one of his phone calls after exiting another store.

"I'm uh shopping," she said in the middle of downtown with ten bags in her hand.

She could hear his smile as he spoke, "It's a shame I wanted to start tomorrow off early," he said suggestively. Caroline straightened her shoulders preparing herself.

"Early," she nodded as if he was in front of her, "For tomorrow," she tried not to make it sound like a question but failed.

"Yes Caroline," he answered only to be cut off.

"I'll be right home," she said over the rest of his sentence ready to meet her doom unease throbbing through her to the bone.

She slugged all the way back inside their home wary of what was to come as she opened the boot of her trunk and picked up all the bags she had somehow made appear. Shutting the trunk she made her way up the stone steps her shoes echoing as she opened the door.

"Okay," she told herself taking a calming breath as she laced her bags by the stairs, "I'm here," she called from the parlor of the house they had inherited when his mother died.

"In the living room," he called to her sounding rather busy as if she had caught him at a bad time which was strange since he called her wondering if she was coming home soon.

"Klaus," she called removing her jacket and dropping her bag by the staircase before starting towards him, "I tried," she said shrugging as she made it to the doorway not actually paying attention, "I really did but I couldn't find a gift, oh," she said looking up.

She was noticing the rather obvious elephant inside of their living room, "Caroline what are you talking about," Klaus asked with a concerned look coming to her.

"The tree it is so beautiful," she sighed as she covered her mouth, "I forgot about the tree. That was today and decorating is tomorrow. Oh it's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"I spent the whole day searching and," she began explaining to him as he began moving away from her making her eyebrows meet because she was trying to tell him about her day.

"What were you looking for," Klaus asked as he moved the tree around as if trying to find something but letting her continue uninterrupted if not slightly annoyed.

Caroline took a step forward moving away from the back of the couch, "A gift," she began watching him freeze, "For you, I thought," he turned looking back at her.

"You thought," he said tilting his head down as he looked at her.

"I thought I forgot something," she said moving closer moving into his space.

Klaus put his hands on her shoulders with a smile brimming smile on his lips, "Caroline look at the bottom of the tree please."

Caroline peeked behind him finding a lone present wrapped up with bows and ribbon curls, "There's a box," her mind went into overdrive as her mental plan was ruined by a tiny box, "Why are there presents? The tree isn't finished yet."

"It's not a gift for Christmas," he said pulling her back from ripping out from under the tree which he knew had ruined her ideas of what would be happening the next day. "It's a gift for tonight."

Caroline blinked, "Tonight," she asked pursing her lips, "Care to elaborate," she asked hating uncertainty.

Klaus looked up at her grinning, "You really spent the day looking for a gift for me," he seemed surprised and flattered and she could picture his ego expanding.

"Yes!" she almost shouted wanting with all her might to hit him but barely managing to not to, "Don't do that thing where you chuckle because you think it's cute!" she moaned as he did it anyway. "That I told you not to!"

Klaus' grin grew into his cheeks, "Will you open your present Caroline?" he asked rubbing his neck trying to keep from whisking her up the stairs too soon.

"Only if you don't pull the ribbon for me," she half-warned pointing a finger at him, "That's the best part," she reminded him as she reached for the gift now in his hand a smile gracing her face.

"You're the only person I know that cares about the wrapping." He remarked as he saw her face lit up in adoration of the care he put into wrapping her present up in.

"Shush," she swatted his hand away as he tried to help.

"You know you don't ever have to get me anything," he said watching how careful she was with the ling of the paper treating the tape is if was worth millions.

She spared him a glance before she spoke, "I know but I-" she paused not wanting to rip it as she focused on Klaus instead.

"All I want is you," he sang a microphone appearing in his hand as her favorite Christmas song came on and he pushed her to open her present.

She did something right against her nature as she ripped open the rest and opened the box finding a matching mic, "Klaus I love it, I love you!" She said before the next verse started and they sang together.

"Don't tell Kol," he warned as he picked her up on the couch before joining her in the chorus.


	20. Dirty Book

He watched her from behind the stairs as she came down them entranced on that whatever she was reading on her laptop. Every time he was her she took his breath away, made every word he could say invalid.

Today he decided with an unease that would approach Caroline it only seemed fair since Stephan had taken off early this morning to spend the day with his sister Bekah after inviting him over for the night. He took a step revealing himself.

She barely looked up to acknowledge him before her eyes were attached to the screen again as she almost missed the couch trying to sit. Her cheeks turned red and for the life of her she wished she had stayed upstairs.

"Caroline what are you doing," Klaus asked her, why was he talking to her he never talked to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again thinking maybe she had read too much already. When she looked up again he still looked expectant.

She smiled tightly as she uncrossed her legs deciding it was safe to get up, "Reading," she replied shortly trying to get out of the living room. Exactly where was her brother she thought as she tried to move passed him.

Klaus turned following her thinking she was a lot more jumpy than she usually was as he smiled and crossed his arms hoping she would indulge him, "Reading what?" he asked interested in what had he blushing red the way she was.

Caroline looked like she was at a loss and she was, all of a sudden her brother's best friend was talking to her and he wanted to know what kind of book she was reading. How did one usually get out of this, "Its, uh, an online book."

She he developed a plan to escape through the kitchen stairs so as quickly as she could without seeming rude she tried to get to them. Just as she saw them she heard Klaus speak again unwilling to take a hit.

Klaus grinned at her trying to escape an actually conversation with him, the other option was be upset that the only girl that had caught his eyes since he moved her didn't like him in return. "Oh, what's it about," he asked leaning on the kitchen island.

She turned her head with a timid smile not want to close the screen because she was almost there, "Uh nothing," she said being a terrible liar anyway.

Klaus moved around the island stalking almost as he came closer to her, "It can't be nothing you've been up all night," he said remembering walking passed her room last night her door half open as he was on his way to the guest room.

It was gone before she felt it leave from her grasp, "Hey!" she almost shouted at her brothers friend but reminded herself that their dad was somewhere in the house. "Give it back," she hissed.

Klaus held it up just out of arms reach from her as he looked at her screen his expression changing as he read what she was reading. "Are you reading smut," he asked his throat dry as she dropped her face in her hands.

"No," she lied through her teeth wishing the ground would swallow her up along with her laptop so she wouldn't have to see him again.

Klaus grinned, "Yes you are," he countered as she shook her head in his hands Caroline looked up just in time to see the smile on his face wiped off.

"Klaus," she half-yelled putting her hands on her laptops sides as the shock brought his hands down.

"You just screamed my name here too," he said stunned as she nodded confirming it taking the laptop from him and shutting the screen. "You're reading smut about us," he asked.

"Uh yeah," she answered honestly.

"Do you just sit around doing that often," he asked as she moved him over to a seat at the table, "Wait, did you write that? Because that was really good." He said.

"No," she said a mix of angry and embarrassed, "I didn't write it, I sort of found it or it found me, it was emailed to me." She explained as his fingers tapped relentlessly on the table.

"And so you just thought that instead of deleting it or telling me about it you would just read it," he asked looking at her directly for the first time since he found out.

"I was going to do that," she began, "But you read it, it really sucks you in." she said of the fiction they had sent of her. "I mean I had always thought about what it might be like but reading it."

Klaus blinked, "You think about me that way," he asked softly and Caroline sat down in the chair next to him.

"Well yeah, you're kind of you know," she gestured to all of him, "But you're also my brother's friend." She concluded as she ran a hand over her laptop.

"Clearly somebody figured it out because this story is longer than my thesis." She remarked grabbing her laptop s she made to stand.

Klaus hand shot out holding her arm as he reached forward, "They didn't just figure you out," he said as he stood up a foot taller than her. "They figured me out too."

"You-you like me," she asked confused.

"Since I met you," he admitted

"But you don't like me, you don't talk to me or," she started saying as he moved closer taking the laptop from her hands as she used it like a shield.

"I get nervous, I don't know what to say," he explained not letting her escape, "My face is naturally this brooding," he said with his first true smile directed at her.

"So who sent the email," she asked stomped and not particularly enjoy it. Klaus shook his head unsure just like her.

"It was Damon, he got tired of you two making moon eyes at each other when you weren't looking." Rebekah said dropping her back in the chair Caroline was sat in before.

"Well not the dirty book part that was me but he and Stefan did say we should find a way to get you two together already." She admitted as Stefan walked in after Bekah with grocery bags.

"What'd I miss," he asked oblivious to what had just transpired.


	21. I Promise

_"Do you love her?" Caroline whispered as Klaus carried her to his bed setting her on top of it gently as she spoke. _

_Klaus winced slightly shaking his head, "Its complex," he muttered as he took the bottle from her hand before she could drink anymore. _

_She fought him trying to reach for it, "Caroline," he decried into her ear his hand running down her back holding her at her waist._

_He dropped the bottle in his efforts to keep her still and she damned him for it, she sniffled, "I broke my heart on you once." as she stopped fighting._

_Klaus felt her relax into him warm as ever as he tried nudging her back to lie on the pillow, "You're drunk so I'm going to assume you meant over." he remarked unzipping her jacket._

_Caroline groaned fighting with her jacket and trying to get him to stop trying to help her wishing she had tugged off her boots so she could swing them at him._

_She finally got her jacket off and flung it at him, "No, '__**Over**__' means it's finished," she said letting her body fall back into the comfy cloud he had set her on._

_She felt him by her feet doing her the favor of removing her shoes, "And I'm not done with the feelings I have for you." she mumbled as she moved to her side asleep before he could have registered it._

_3_

_"Are you alright," he asked as he sat on a chair by the edge of the bed waiting for her to stir his foot steadying him on the end of the bed._

_Caroline's eyes popped open and she slapped the covers over her head, "Crap," she whined, "It wasn't a dream." _

_Klaus smiled at how childish she was acting moving forward as he placed his foot back on the ground, "No," he replied calmly as he reached out only to pull back._

_"Then you do love her," she almost grumbled rubbing her eyes, "And I came here for no reason," she said her voice muffled but still clear to him._

_"Caroline," come out of the covers," he asked softly his eyes tracing the mound on top of his bed under his gray sheets._

_"No," swiftly came Caroline's reply._

_"Caroline," he sighed scratching his forehead, "I never said I loved her," he tried to reason with her._

_"I know," Caroline deprecated, "You said 'Complicated'," she replied as she shifted under his sheets, "Complicated is what you say when you're scheming."_

_Klaus' eyebrows knitted as she spoke, "I'm just trying to save what little self-respect isn't all over the quarter's paved ground so forget I said anything okay," she requested._

_"Caroline," he called her as he shook his head._

_"Promise me when I come out you won't say anything about what I said last night," she requested of him, "You won't ask or look at me funny. Promise."_

_Klaus didn't know what to say so he settled for repeating his past self, "I promise," he said pursing his lips._

_Caroline cleared her throat, "Okay," she said sitting up as she pushed the comforter back she barely had a moment to collect herself before Klaus surprised her with a kiss._

_He grinned as he pulled away taking in her stunned face, "I was left with little options," he explained with glee as she glared at him, "You said not to speak or look."_

_She understood his intent but was still miffed, "Don't kiss me while you're plotting," she warned crossing her arms._

_Klaus shrugged as if it was nothing, as if he had already chosen, "So I'll stop plotting and kiss you." He responded climbing on the bed after her._


	22. Happy Christmas

"Got room for one more," Caroline asked after Klaus had opened the door halfway to see who it might be she looked up as he did their eyes connecting.

"For you, I'll make an exception," he said with a smile as he opened the door the rest of the way for her to come in she walked right up to him and held him.

Surprised it took him a moment to let the door go and wrap his arms around her keeping her close even as they pulled away.

She felt him grinning before she opened her eyes blushing as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth nervously her other arm sitting across her stomach.

He shut the door still stunned that she had taken him up on his offer showing up on his doorstep when he had least expected her to.

"Everyone, look who's here," he called drawing the attention of all of his siblings and their close ones just as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder rubbing it softly.

"Couldn't stay away could you," teased Kol from the couch as he placed a bow on Rebekah's forehead making her shove him from his seat.

"Both of you behave," Elijah demanded of his younger siblings walking into the living room from the kitchen spotting a new guest.

He focused his attention on her, "Ah Caroline, you came," he said warmly, "I'm sure Klaus is thrilled he's been brooding all day." He set down the tray of glasses he had in his hand nearby.

"Anyone for wine," he asked as Klaus glared at him as Caroline looked up at him standing on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek.

He softened but only for a moment before he spotted Kol winking at her and turning his glare to him instead as she sank back down with a smile.

"Exactly why are you here," Rebekah asked as she settled herself by the Christmas tree popping a cookie into her mouth as she waited for a reply.

Caroline felt the whole room watching her as she replied, "I was sitting alone at home for the third consecutive year and I thought I might take Kol up on the offer to hear Klaus stories."

Kol's fist went up into the air like a freeze frame scene as Rebekah laughed covering her mouth to keep her cookie from coming out at the look on Klaus's face.

"You mean like the time we were flying out of town for Christmas and I accidentally got lost and took the wrong plane only to end up in New York alone and terrified?" Klaus asked.

"I think you just told everyone you starred in Home Alone," Caroline said with a confused look as she moved from his grasp to look at him.

"That never happened," Elijah said reminding everyone he was even in the room as he handed out glasses of wine to everyone.

"It did and you all know it," Klaus tried to counter pointing at them all before looking back at Caroline, "It did," he said more firmly his hands on his hips.

"Anyways," Kol said as he sipped from his stemmed glass, "There is this one I have wanted to tell for some time," he said mysteriously as Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare," Klaus hissed at Kol making him chuckle like a school boy who was thrilled to get suspended.

"Are you thinking of the one," Rebekah asked her hand on her chin as she thought out loud but Kol shook his head his grin growing wider with the seconds ticking by.

Caroline moved stepping closer to the couch to sit across from him as he rubbed his hands together like an evil villain about to monologue.

"Kol, don't so it," Elijah said and Caroline swore she had never heard him so defeated looking back at Kol as she felt Klaus sit behind her on the arm of the couch she secretly pleaded for him to go on.

I know I was like four and Bekah was five but Klaus was seven weren't you," he asked as if he didn't already know.

"Oh do stop dragging it out," Finn said appearing from nowhere at once setting himself by the stairs as Elijah joined him both with rather unimpressed looks on their faces.

"Klaus was the family member who would moon our whole family, grandparents, aunts, uncles, everyone," Kol exclaimed giddy with joy as Caroline's mouth fell open.

"Every time we had a family party our parent would joke they couldn't tell Bekah from Nik and he got angry once it was in our grandparents pool."

Rebekah covered her face as she remembered it, He got so mad every time it was even brought up," she laughed. "He would shout and show them his arse."

Kol stood up suddenly like he had a sort of an idea, "We do have some home videos of this," he said as Klaus stood up.

"No tapes," he almost shouted as Caroline stood up too clutching her stomach as she reached for him if only to keep from falling and not stopping him from hurting Kol.

"Can we talk," she asked still giggling, "Alone," she asked as he finally looked down at her his gaze relaxing and his body relaxing.

"Don't mind us," Rebekah said waving them away as Kol got ahold of the wine Elijah had set to chill for dinner later serving them both another glass.

Klaus took Caroline's hand in his own entwining their fingers as he pulled her out of the room where his siblings could no longer embarrass him.

He span her into his arms taking her other hand their fingers fitting perfectly against one another as they faced one another, "What would you like to talk about?"

Caroline smiled, "I want to talk about why I really came by," she replied unable to keep from grinning his nod said he would indulge her and she continued.

"You mean from out of Mystic Falls," he queried with a kiss on her nose, "Out of Virginia," he asked again with a kiss to her cheek, "Into New Orleans," he said with a kiss to her other cheek.

"Yes," she responded their breaths intermixing as they danced around each other with words and stares that had often lead to nowhere.

"Then do tell," he replied gently as he nipped at her upper lip wanting to take it into his mouth but refraining if only for now.

"I don't want to be in a long distance relationship anymore," she told him nervously not knowing which way he would take it.

His face changed almost instantly there was something in his eyes she had caught before it was gone and he composed himself, she put a finger on his lips.

""It's not what you think so don't start ruminating early," she told him forcefully, he was not about to ruin her holiday, "I applied for a job as an anchor and I got it."

Klaus wanted to be excited but she was breaking up with him and bragging about her new job to say the least he was confused.

"Klaus, the job is here," she finished when she realized he wasn't getting it because she was so excited she told him the rest in her head instead of out loud. "I'm moving here."

Klaus couldn't contain himself as his heart swelled with sweet joy causing him to press his lips over hers the way only lovers could to express emotion.

She laughed into his mouth but he made sure as she wrapped her hands behind his neck that her sounds turned to moans the longer he held her to him.

"It is a Happy Christmas, isn't it," he remarked playfully as they pulled back for breath his lungs eager for air just as his lips and body were eager for her.

"I'm happy you think so," she replied ruefully as she held on to him not minding that his siblings were behind them taking a video on Kol's phone.


	23. My Best Friend's Sister

Stefan met Klaus at the door letting him in quickly as he shut it sheltering them both from the snow coming down outside. "So tell me," Stefan said casually as Klaus turned, "About you and my sister."

He was met with a shove against the wall behind him as Stefan continued, "Is it true," he asked as Klaus was pinned against the wall in a quick second explaining himself.

"I dunno what you mean by that mate," he denied as he searched his brain for an idea of where this could have come from.

Stefan grunted pushing him harder into the wall with his whole body, "Don't lie to me," he hissed anger emanating from his body.

"It's kind of hard to shut my best friend's little sister down when she's straddling my lap," Klaus recognized breaking under Stefan's manic gaze.

He drove Stefan back when his grip lessened adjusting his shirt, "And scrambling what little moral thoughts I have when she kisses my neck." He expounded not getting any points from Stefan.

The men regarded each other standing their ground even when they both knew if it was any other girl he would be pleased that Klaus had even approached someone he liked, always the loner at heart.

Stefan's jaw clicked, "You made out with my sister," Stefan snarled rubbing his hands over his own face as he took a step back from his friend.

Klaus crossed an arm over his front holding the elbow of his other arm as he pulled a face, "At first," Klaus said his tone insinuating more especially with his hand gesture.

Stefan's gaze only strengthened as he shouted for his sister to come, "Caroline!" he paced the floor wearing a hole in the antique carpet.

"It wasn't her fault," Klaus went to defend Caroline with a simpering look as he recalled the night's events, "Well it was," he said remembering how she was beside him one second and on his lap the next.

He pursed his lips trying to fight a smirk, "I was there too she may have propositioned my but I," Klaus nodded as he makes a gesture with his hands as Stefan's eyebrows knit.

Stefan shut his eyes holding up a hand to ask Klaus to stop before he got a mental image, "Not a word." Klaus nodded curtly in confirmation sucking in his lips as he looked away from Stefan.

Caroline appeared in a matter of seconds her smile growing when Klaus eyes land on her, "What happened Stef?" she asked hanging back even though it's clear she wanted to move closer to Klaus.

Stefan shook his head brusquely now seeing the signs, "You two!" he exclaimed pointing at them with two fingers receiving a different reaction from his sister.

Caroline lifted her shoulders with a timid smile before she dropped them as she slid closer to Klaus, "Oh," she supplied with a half grin facing her brother.

Klaus smiled biting his lip as he looked down at her, Caroline's eyes averting to Klaus on her side, "How'd you find out?" she queried meeting Klaus' gaze.

Stefan almost choked as he went to speak, "How did I find out?" he gestured dramatically to himself with a disbelieving nod, "That's your question?" He looked away then back at them.

He felt himself still absorbing the shock as he shook his head, "While you're wrapping your arms around my Klaus," he squawked describing their actions as he watches the pair acting like a couple.

"I mean my best friend," Stefan corrected himself with a nod before clutching his fingers in front of him annoyed at the pair knowing he had to accept this eventually.

Caroline giggled as Klaus kissed her lips then her jaw his arm snaking around her waist comfortably as she spoke, "Well my second question would be why your voice is so pitchy," she countered.

Her body hugged Klaus' as she turned her head sideways looking back at Stefan, "Can't you just be happy," she asked Klaus adding an agreeing nod to her remark as she fixed his shirt.

Stefan groaned, "Oh stop that," he said waving them off, "Stop the kissing," he almost pleaded as he covered his eyes moving back, "I have to sit down," he whined processing as he found a chair.

"I can't think of you both like that," he droned as he crossed his hands on the table dropping his head on them as he sensed them moving closer.

"How long," he asked his voice muffled by the table cloth as he sunk in his chair conforming to his position slummed over in his chair.

"How long have we liked each other?" Klaus said as he reached for a chair gesturing for Caroline to take it before he sat in one next to her.

Caroline smiled looking from him to her brother, "Or how long have we been like this," she asked awkwardly blushing as Klaus put together how she worded her sentence. "Like together."

Klaus's smile grew as his hand reached for hers, "Both," Stefan grumbled breaking the couple's moment as she gripped his hand gently to encourage him.

"I didn't see the point to dating other girls when I already knew which one I wanted," Klaus told his best friend but he looked at Caroline as he said it.

"We've known each other since middle school when you moved here," Stefan groaned lifting his head looking at Klaus as if what he'd said had made no sense.

"You asked how long I've liked Caroline," Klaus supplied his eyes flickered from hers to her brother's then back again, "I was simply giving you an answer."

Caroline looked down, "It wasn't until recently for me," she answered truthfully looking back to Klaus, "I was reading a book he lent me and then it hit me like a ton of bricks."

"As for how long, we've been together," she added feeling Klaus squeeze her hand in return for courage before she answered, "Damon's birthday party."

"Okay, so a month in a half you two have been sneaking around the house," Stefan said picking up his head as he scooted in his chair dropping his chin down to regard them.

"Not sneaking," she insisted, "That's for kids. Klaus and I are just trying to see if it works out before we involve more people. We've known each other almost always."

"The only thing that gave me pause was you Stefan," Klaus told his friend earnestly, "I've had feeling for Caroline since before I knew what to do about them."

"And I agreed with him, you are my brother and obviously your opinion means a lot to me but whether or not you like it I want to see where this goes." Caroline confirmed.

"For the record," Stefan said looking at them both finally, "I like this," he gestured o the both of them, "I haven't seen the two of you happier than I have the last few weeks."

With that the couple sighed in relief, "But I still have to get used to this." Stefan said definitively as they heard the front door open and shut once more.


End file.
